Orgin of Toon Manor
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic and GDN discover that an old enemy from their past has returned, the original residents of Toon Manor tell the Turtles and Splinter the time they encountered Eggman and how they ended up living with each other.
1. Hearing Rumors

In the living room, the turtles and Splinter were watching TV as Raph was feeding Silkie, Gary and Taz. Just then, Sonic and GDN entered the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked GDN.

"Just watching the news." Said Leo.

"Really, what's happening?" Sonic sat on the couch.

"No idea." Said Leo.

"_Sadly, I've only got two more weeks to live._" Tom Tucker said, "_In other news, citizens have been seeing some weird markings at a factory which can't be described, but we can show an image of what the markings do look like."_

The TV then showed an image of what appears to be a face with teeth shown, glasses and a big mustache on the side of a building which shocked Sonic and GDN.

"Is that what I think it is?" said GDN

"It can't be, he died when the ship was destroyed." Said Sonic.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Donnie.

"Someone from our past." Said GDN, "Last we saw him, the ship he was in blew up."

"It's like his blubber kept him alive." Said Sonic, "We'd better go find out if the rumors are true."

"We should." GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja, "Because something might happen if he has come back."

Sonic and GDN left the mansion.

"Sounds like this person that those two were talking about does pose a serious threat." Said Splinter.

"But how can the guy pose a threat? He's fat." Said Mikey.

"Good point." Said Splinter.

Meanwhile, Sonic and GDN got to the building that was on the news and began looking around.

"Got to find some clues to see if he did return." Said Sonic.

The two looked around and saw lots of robots that had the same faces as what was seen on the news were being created.

"So robots that look like the guy are being made. Still doesn't prove anything." Said GDN.

"No, but we should take some pictures." Sonic pulled out a camera, shocking GDN.

"Where'd you get that camera from?" asked GDN.

"Not important right now." Said Sonic as he began to take some pictures.

Soon after, he ran out of film.

"Out of film, dammit. I've got to start carrying more film with me." Said Sonic.

"We got the photos, now we just need to get these on the computer." Said GDN.

"Right." Said Sonic as he and GDN left.

Later, back at the mansion, the two were in GDN's room, looking at the photos on GDN's computer.

"There's got to be proof that the fat guy has returned." Said Sonic.

"I've looked through all the photos, and the only proof I have are the robots." Said GDN.

Sonic noticed one of the photos and had GDN stop browsing.

"Wait a minute. What's that in the upper right corner?" said Sonic.

GDN noticed it as well and zoomed into it and made it clearer. The upper right corner had an image of Doctor Eggman (Sonic series) on it, shocking .Sonic and GDN.

"The rumors are true." Said GDN.

"Eggman has returned." Said Sonic.


	2. Eggman is Alive?

Meanwhile, back at building that Sonic and GDN went to, Eggman was in his room of operation watching some videos on Sonic and GDN's heroic deeds.

"Blast, I should have known that Ninja Dragon and blasted hedgehog would find out I am still alive. If they know that I'm alive, those other goodie, goodie friends of theirs might know that as well." Said Eggman.

Suddenly, a button on Eggman's keyboard began beeping and flashing, he pushed as the Sorcerer appeared on screen, scaring Eggman.

"How'd you contact me?" asked Eggman.

"Never mind that Eggman." Said the Sorcerer.

"How do you know my name?" asked Eggman.

"I looked at your old foes memories, but that's not important right now. What is important is that you just discovered that your enemies just found out that you're still alive." Said the Sorcerer.

"Yeah so?" said Eggman.

"How did you survive your encounter with those goodie, goodie heroes that destroyed your ship?" asked the Sorcerer.

"It wasn't pretty." Eggman said as a flashback began.

The flash back took place several months ago as the Egg Carrier was in the process of being blown up. Eggman was passed out in one of his robots that looked like a giant samurai. The egg shaped man regained consciousness and saw that his ship was about to blow up.

"That's not good." Said Eggman.

Eggman pushed a button on his Egg Samurai which surrounded him in a dome and sent him very far away before the ship blew up completely.

"_Luckly for me, I was able to escape the destruction of the Egg Carrier and safely landed in a safe area where I began to work on my new base._" Present Eggman narrated as the flashback ended.

"I remained in hiding until I could build an army of egg bots to conquer the world once more." Said Eggman.

"You need to start over again." Said a voice.

Eggman turned around and saw Fat Drago at the entrance of his operating room.

"Who are you and how'd you get in here?" Eggman demanded.

"The names Fat Drago, the most dangerous mob boss on the planet. I let myself in and destroyed all your robots." Said Drago.

"WHAT!? Why'd you do that?" asked Eggman.

Fat Drago walked over to Eggman.

"Because I have a proposition for you from my boss who wants to destroy all heroes and take over the world." Said Drago.

Eggman became interested.

"I'm listening." Said Eggman.

"My boss is looking for someone with mechanical smarts, and you fit the image of that type of person. So what do you say, are you in the league, or are you out?" said Drago.

"Count me in." said Eggman.

"Hey, wait a minute. How'd you get him to work for your boss before I could get him to work for me? I was able to get Shredder to work for me before you showed up and persuaded them to work for your boss." Said the Sorcerer.

"Because unlike you, I know how to talk business." Fat Drago pushed a button on the keyboard which made the Sorcerer disappear.

"What do I get in return?" asked Eggman.

"A part of the world. Nay, a part of the universe." Said Drago.

"Now that sounds interesting." Said Eggman.

Back at the mansion, GDN and Sonic were in the kitchen as GDN was talking to an old friend of his on his cell phone and Sonic was eating a chili dog.

"Yes, the rumors are true. I don't know what to do." Said GDN.

"Neither do I, but you don't hear me complaining about them to others." Said Sonic.

Just then, Debby walked into the mansion and into the kitchen.

"Well, we'd better tell her." Said Sonic.

"Tell me what?" said Debby.

"Call you back." GDN hanged up the cell phone before he pocketed it, "Old friend."

"What's going on?" asked Debby.

"I got something to show you." Said GDN.

Later, the three were in GDN's bedroom as GDN was going through something on his computer.

"Have you heard of the rumors of some fat guy named Eggman returning?" asked Sonic.

"I think so." Said Debby.

"They're true." Said Sonic.

"No way. That can't be true." Said Debby.

"Not true? What do you think about this?" GDN moved out of the computers way and accidentally showed a video of him and Debby making out underneath GDN's bed sheets, "It's a video of me and Debby underneath my bed sheets isn't it?"

Sonic and Debby sheepishly nodded.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing." GDN went back on his computer and found what he was looking for.

"What do you think about this?" GDN moved out of the computers way and showed some photos that he and Sonic took.

"That doesn't prove anything." Said Debby.

"How about this." Sonic pushed a button on the computer and an image of Eggman in one of the photos was shown.

Debby gasped, "It is true, he has returned."

"Yeah. I don't know what to do. Me and the original residents have had a history with the fat guy that brought us together." Said GDN.

"He's the reason we live with each other." Said Sonic.

"So we have no idea if we should tell the others or not." Said GDN.

"You should." Said Debby.

"Gee uh, I don't think that's such a good idea. We might end up giving one of them a heart attack since they think that he's dead." Said GDN.

"You might as well tell them." Said Debby.

"Well, maybe not." Said Sonic.

"Look, just tell everyone that the fat guy has returned and tell Splinter and the Turtles about the story on how you ended up living with each other." Said Debby.

GDN and Sonic looked at each other.

"Why not?" said GDN.

"I've got nothing planned tonight. Except go to a swimming pool and check out all the babes." Said Sonic.

"I knew you'd do the right thing." Said Debby.

"Check out babes?" said Sonic.

GDN and Debby rolled their eyes.


	3. How GDN and Eggman Met

Later, GDN, Sonic and Debby were walking down the stairs when they saw a blue robot that looked like E-91 Lady Ninja (Sonic X) shocking Sonic and scaring Debby.

"I got this one." Said Sonic.

Sonic jumped up and tried to attack the robot, but the robot dodged and Sonic went rolling out the front door and into a dumpster that was across the street. Sonic poked his head out the dumpster and removed a banana peel that was on his head.

"That was very embarrassing." Said Sonic.

"You think that's embarrassing?" Sonic turned and saw Duncan holding the dumpster lid.

"What makes you say-"Sonic was interrupted when Duncan slammed the dumpster lid on his head, "Point taken."

Sonic passed out as Duncan slammed the lid on the dumpster. Duncan walked a few feet away before looking at the dumpster once more.

"Great, I've been struck by guilt again." Said Duncan as he walked over to the dumpster, "Can't believe that's been happening when I met sponge boy."

Duncan pulled Sonic out the dumpster and walked back into the mansion and noticed the robot.

"Nice garbage can." Said Duncan, "I would have chosen green."

Duncan left the room.

"Don't mind him; he's actually a good friend." GDN told the robot.

The three heard a scream coming from another room.

"WHY MUST IT ALWAYS BE AN ATOMIC WEDGIE!?" said the voice of Tucker.

"Well, to most of us anyways." GDN said.

"I see." Said the robot.

Debby became confused.

"Wait, you know this bucket of bolts?" asked Debby.

"Know her?" said GDN.

"Her?" Debby said beginning to get angry.

"Nothing happened between us." Said GDN.

"I hope not." Said Debby.

"So anyways, what brings you here?" GDN asked the robot.

"You hung up on me." Said the robot.

"Yeah, my bad." Said GDN.

"Uh, G?" said Debby.

"Oh right. Debby, this is my old friend E-91 II, E-91 II, this is my girlfriend Debby Kang." GDN introduced.

Debby and the robot now known as E-91 II shook hands.

"Honored." Said E-91 II.

"What's with the II?" Debby asked.

"E-91 was already taken." Said E-91 II.

"I see." Said Debby.

"So E, why don't you join us tonight. I know, you won't be able to eat anything because you're a robot." Said GDN.

"It would be an honor." Said E-91 II.

Later, all the residents and E-91 II were at the dinner table. Everyone felt uneasy about a pure robot being in the house.

"So uh…who's your friend?" Bugs asked GDN nervously.

"This is E-91 II." Said GDN.

"How's it going?" said E-91 II.

"Fine." Everyone said nervously.

"Any of you hear the rumors?" said E-91 II.

"What rumors?" asked Dog.

"Well, it's a shocker. Me and GDN found out that they were true. Eggman has returned." Said Sonic.

The old residents gasped.

"You're kidding, the fat guy that's shaped like an egg has returned?" said Cat.

"Oh man, we are so screwed." Said Max.

"The rumors are true." GDN pulled out some photos, we only see the back of them, "What do you think about these photos?"

GDN tossed the photos on the table, and they turned out to be photos of Mike without his shirt on. Mike quickly grabbed the photos.

"Some things are meant to be personal." Mike said before turning to Zoey, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Those were photos of Mike without his shirt on, weren't they?" asked GDN.

"Yes they were. Though I'm amazed by my own abs." Said Mike.

"They can't be that amazing." Said Raven.

"Ooh, they're amazing alright." Said Spongebob.

"How so?" said Raven.

Mike stood up, removed his shirt and revealed his abs, surprising Raven.

"Wow, those abs are amazing." Said Raven.

"Told you so." Said Spongebob.

Mike put his shirt back on and sat down.

"I've been working out." Said Mike.

"Never mind that, how about the fact that Eggman's back?" said Randy.

"Who is this Eggman?" asked Splinter.

"The reason we live in this mansion." Said Danny.

"How did it all happen?" asked Leo.

"Let me start." Said GDN as a flashback began.

The flashback took place in a school where GDN and Karai are hanging out.

"_It all began when I was still dating Karai._" GDN narrated.

"_Wait a minute._" Said Raph, stopping the story and returning to the present.

"What does this have to do with Eggman bringing you here in the first place?" said Raph.

"This is important, no interruptions." Said GDN before the flashback began once more.

"_Anyways, back when me and Karai were boyfriend, girlfriend, I became a lucky fellow, though I was still the butt of the jokes on many occasions as of today." _Narrated GDN.

We see GDN and Karai walking down the hallway, they failed to notice a banana peel on the floor and GDN accidentally stepped on it and went sliding into a garbage can.

"This is very embarrassing." Said GDN.

"_Of course that was the day everything changed for me. It was the day Eggman showed up in his Egg Carrier." _Narrated GDN.

We then see GDN and Karai hanging out outside and they see the Egg Carrier flying by. GDN turned into the GoldDragonNinja and flew onto the Egg Carrier.

"_I went to inspect it and saw lots of robotic stuff."_

GDN flew around the place until he saw Eggman operating a giant robotic hawk.

"_It was at that moment that I met Eggman._"

"Who do you think you are?" asked Eggman.

"I'm the guy that's about to kick your butt." Said GDN.

"No you're not, the person that always does that is a pesky blue hedgehog." Said Eggman.

"_That was the moment that I met Sonic._"

The two then saw a blue blur jumping from building to building until it reached the area that Eggman and GDN were at, revealing that it was Sonic.

"Did you miss me?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"_I thought you looked familiar._" Sonic interrupted the story.

"_No interruptions!_" present GDN said.

"_Sorry."_ Said Sonic.

"_Anyways, I met Sonic and things just started to get weird._" GDN narrated

"Who do you think you are?" GDN asked Sonic.

"I'm the guy that always kicks his butt." Sonic said pointing to Eggman.

"You can't just walk into my city and try to stop a madman from causing lots of destruction." Said GDN.

"Can and did." Said Sonic.

"Look, let me take care of this and go back to where you belong." Said GDN.

"I travel around the world, so I live everywhere." Said Sonic.

Soon the argument became intense; the two began fighting each other, boring Eggman.

"Weak." Said Eggman.

Eggman climbed out of his Egg Hawk and walked over to a vending machine, hit it, a soda came out, Eggman grabbed it and climbed into the Egg Hawk and began drinking the soda.

The argument between GDN and Sonic stopped.

"Okay, so we work together to stop him." Said GDN.

"Fine by me." Said Sonic.

"Finally." Eggman said in relief.

Sonic and GDN began to battle Eggman in his Egg Hawk.

"_So me and Sonic began to battle Eggman, during the battle I was hit in the left shoulder by one of the Egg Hawks bullets._"

Sonic and GDN battled Eggman, and a bullet hit GDN in his left shoulder.

"Aahh, son of a." GDN said grasping his shoulder, "I'm ending this now."

GDN breathed out a ball of lightning and it destroyed the Egg Hawk, covering it in smoke.

"Not bad." Said Sonic.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself." Said GDN.

"Maybe we'll meet again." Sonic ran off.

"Maybe we will." Said GDN.

GDN walked over to the wreckage and pulled Eggman out.

"It's over fatso." Said GDN.

"Eggman." Said Eggman.

"Whatever, you're going to prison, and I-"GDN was interrupted when he accidentally reverted back to human form in front of Eggmans eyes, "just made a serious mistake."

"Ooh ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Now I know what you really look like gold dragon. Now that I know, I'll let you know that I'll be back and harm everyone that's close to you." Said Eggman.

"_That's the main reason I broke up with Karai._" Narrated GDN.

Eggman slapped a device on GDN chest and it teleported him into a dumpster. He poked his head out the dumpster.

"Why must things like this always happen?" said GDN.

"_So that's how me and Eggman became enemies._" GDN finished narrating as the flashback ended.

"Wow." Said Owen.

"Yeah, one of the most terrible days for me, my first encounter with a villain and he finds out who I am." Said GDN.

"So that explains how you know the fat guy." Said Donnie.

"Yeah." Said GDN.

"I want to hear the entire story of how each of you ended up living in this mansion together." Said Splinter.

"Maybe later." Spongebob grabbed all the dishes and put them in his mouth and began to wash them, "I need to wash these dishes."

"Now that's just schnasty." Said Randy.

"Schnasty?" asked Mikey.

"Its slang, it'll make sense later." Said GDN.


	4. How GDN and E-91 II Met

After Spongebob finished washing the dishes, all the residents and E-91 II were sitting in the living room.

"I'm confused on how you and this robot are friends." Said Splinter.

"We started off as enemies, but became friends sometime after." Said E-91 II.

"I'd like to hear how that happened." Said Cyborg.

"Alright, it all happened when I was still living in New York City." GDN began as another flashback began.

Back in New York City, GDN was on top of a building, practicing his private ninja training.

"_It all happened when I was practicing to be a ninja in private. I did that every day before returning to the sewer."_ Narrated GDN.

"_Lucky bastard._" Raph interrupted the story.

"_No interruptions._" Said GDN.

"_Now I know why you improve faster than my other sons._" Said Splinter.

"_Right, anyways, I was training on the roof tops. What I didn't know at the time was that Eggman was watching me._" Narrated GDN.

Sure enough Eggman was in his Egg Carrier, watching everything that was happening.

"A master in the art of ninjitsu eh? The perfect opportunity to unveil my latest robot, E-91 II." Said Eggman.

Eggman then pushed a button on the keyboard and E-91 II entered the room.

E-91 II, find that gold dragon and destroy him." Said Eggman.

"Affirmative." E-91 II flew out the Egg Carrier, crashing through a wall.

"Why can't my robots just use the door?" said Eggman.

Back with GDN, he was still practicing his ninjitsu when he heard something coming. He turned and saw E-91 II landing close to him.

"Who are you?" asked GDN as he turned into the GoldDragonNinja.

"One of Eggman's robots sent to destroy you." Said E-91 II.

"Bring it." Said GDN as he charged over to E-91 II.

GDN swung his tail at E-91 II, but the robot grabbed it and slammed GDN on the side of the building before tossing him through a building. After he went through the entire building, he fell into a dumpster.

"Why must I always fall into dumpsters?" said GDN.

He then saw E-91 II land close to him once more as he got out of the dumpster.

"Okay, you asked for it." GDN pulled out his katanas.

E-91 II knocked them out of GDN's hands.

"Ooh, that's embarrassing." Said GDN.

He then pulled out his Sais.

"Let's do it." Said GDN.

His Sais were knocked out of his hands as well.

"Wow, twice in a row." Said GDN.

Thinking quickly, GDN came up with a brilliant plan.

"Hey, is that a famous samurai warrior?" GDN asked pointing behind E-91 II.

The robot turned around, giving GDN the opportunity to shoot out a small electrical ball out of his mouth. It his E-91 II, shocking her for a bit before shutting her down entirely.

"That was easy." Said GDN as he began to walk away.

After walking a few feet away, he looked at the robot once more and walked back over to it and picked it up.

"_Of course, I could never leave a shutdown robot in an alley so I ended up taking her to Danville in the Tri-State area._"

GDN then flew off with E-91 II in his arms.

Mikey then interrupted the story, returning to present time.

"Wait, what were you doing in the tri-state area?" asked Mikey.

"Going to meet some friends of mine who can reprogram E-91 II with a new mind." Said GDN.

"That's stupid, you can't give a robot a new mind." Said Duncan.

"Uh, I resent that." Said Cyborg.

"You don't count, you're only half a robot." Said Max.

"Oh, right." Said Cyborg.

"Anyways." GDN said as the same flashback began.

We then see GDN flying through the sky with E-91 II still in his arms.

"_I'm heading to the Tri-State area, going too meet some friends of mine that can give E-91 II a new mind."_

GDN flew into a backyard and saw two boys named Phineas and Ferb (same name). The two saw their old friend.

"Hey guys." Said GDN.

"Hey dragon, what brings you here?" asked Phineas.

GDN placed E-91 II on the ground.

"I need you to give this robot a new mind." Said GDN.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Give a robot a new mind." Said Phineas.

"You'd better, I don't pay you guys to do nothing." Said GDN.

"You never pay us." Said Ferb.

"Right." Said GDN.

Phineas looked around.

"Hey, where's Perry?" wondered Phineas.

"They still don't know it yet." Said GDN.

2 hours later, Phineas and Ferb finished E-91 II's new mind. She was operational once more and was now good.

"She's operational once more, the personality of someone that's willing to do good deeds." Said Phineas.

"Gee, now I can help those in need." Said E-91 II.

"Amen to that brother-err-I mean sister." Said GDN, "My bad."

"_Not so fast!_" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Eggman in his one person ship.

"Eggman." Said GDN.

"Correct, E-91 II, destroy the dragon." Said Eggman.

"I've got a better idea." Said E-91 II.

Her idea, she kicked Eggman across the face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I CREATED YOU!" shouted Eggman.

"No you created my body but my new friends recreated my mind. So therefor I no longer work for you." Said E-91 II as she kicked Eggman's one person ship onto the Egg Carrier.

Eggman made a major U-turn and flew the Egg Carrier off very fast.

"Wow, you're pretty good. You and me might make a good team." Said GDN.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Said E-91 II as she and GDN flew off.

"I didn't even do a thing." Said GDN.

"Why was that fat guy shaped like an egg?" wondered Ferb.

"_So me and E-91 II returned to New York City where I offered her a chance to live with me in the sewer. But she declined the offer and went off around the world."_

The flashback ended and we were back at the mansion.

"I traveled the world, defending the innocent from harm." Said E-91 II.

"I still don't get how each of you met each other and ended up living in this mansion." Said Splinter.

"You see-"GDN was about to tell another story until Duncan covered his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. It'll be too boring to hear your stories." Said Duncan, "If we're going to tell the turtles and Sensei Splinter how we ended up living with each other, we should all tell it."

"Agreed, we should listen to Spongebob next. He's got an interesting story on how he ended up in dry land." Said Mike.

"It's very good. It has nothing to do about kids with heads shaped like a P or an F." said Spongebob.

"Today's phrase is Fart on me Please." Said Beast Boy.

"I swear Beast Boy, If you don't stop cracking lame jokes, I'm going to send an interdimensional monster to eat you." Said Raven.

"Understandable." Beast Boy said in fear.


	5. Spongebob's First Human Friends

Spongebob was about to tell the story of how he ended up on dry land.

"How I ended up on dry land is a very interesting story. If you're someone like me, you get into many crazy situations, not like what has always happened to me. Like this one time-"Spongebob was interrupted by Sonic.

"JUST TELL THE STORY ALREADY, I'M GOING TO DIE OF BOERDOME." Said Sonic.

"Okay Sonic, don't blow a fuse." Said Spongebob as a flashback began.

We see Spongebob strapped in front of a target as a laser was about to shoot him.

"I was about to be killed by my bosses rival Plankton." Narrated Spongebob.

"_Wait a minute._" Roxanne interrupted the story as we go back to the present.

"How did you end up in your bosses rival's home?" asked Roxanne.

"Long or abridge version?" said Spongebob.

"I'd prefer the abridge version." Said Owen.

"Okay, I was working at the Krusty Krab as always, a cage fell on me, Plankton took me all the way to the Chum Bucket and strapped me in front of the target. Is that better?" said Spongebob.

"A lot better doc." Said Bugs.

"Right." Spongebob said as the flashback continued.

"_Anyway's, Plankton threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him the krabby patty formula._" Narrated Spongebob.

We then see a one celled organisim named Sheldon J. Plankton(Spongebob Squarepants) standing on top of the laser.

"Still won't tell me the secret formula, eh Spongeboob?" said Plankton.

"Never, I'll never tell you." Said Spongebob.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice but to kill you." Plankton jumped off the laser and landed on a button labeled 'FIRE'.

The laser began to power up.

"Oh boy." Said Spongebob.

The laser then fired a red laser onto Spongebob, making him disappear.

"I…I did it? I did it! I killed Krabs's best fry cook." Said Plankton as he began to dance around.

"I did it, I did it, I did it, I did-"Plankton stopped when he heard his computer wife Karen talk.

"You think so?" said Karen.

"I did didn't I?" said Plankton.

"According to my scanners, you sent him to dry land." Said Karen.

"Oh. Though technically, I killed him since he can't breathe air." Plankton said as he continued to dance, much to Karen's annoyance.

On an island, Spongebob appeared out of the blue. He tried to talk, but when he breathed in the air, he fell onto the ground and began cough for a while, 30 seconds later he collapsed with his eyes closed.

"_Wait a minute._" E-91 II interrupted the story as we go back to the present.

"How is it that you died there and you somehow are alive now?" asked E-91 II.

"Interesting question, unfortunately I regained consciousness in a scuba diving suit full of water, so I have no idea what happened during the time I was unconscious." Said Spongebob.

"Well I do." Said Mike.

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell what happened?" said Spongebob.

"Well okay." Said Mike as his flashback began.

We see Mike who was wearing a back pack walking through the forest all alone.

"_I was walking around the forest. You see, me, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney and Zoey were tricked by Chris McLean into appearing in another season of Total Drama, he ended up stranding us on the island for two weeks. We nearly ate each other because of it. Anyways, I was walking through the forest when I smelled something very bad._" Narrated Mike.

Some green stench went into Mike's nose and he didn't like it.

"Yuck, it smells like raw sushi." Said Mike.

Mike turned around and saw the unconscious Spongebob.

"Oh boy." Mike ran over to Spongebob.

He smelled the rotten sponge and found the smell very awful.

"EEW, now I know where the raw sushi came from." Said Mike.

Mike took off his backpack and pulled out a gas mask and put it on before he inspected Spongebob.

"Feels fresh. Has some human characteristics. Needs to breathe water instead of air. I might be able to save him." Said Mike.

Mike picked up Spongebob and walked off.

"I'm going to need to take a long shower after this." Said Mike.

Later, Mike, who was now in swim shorts, went to the supply shed and pulled out a scuba diving outfit and helmet. He then walked over to Spongebob and dragged him into the water. He then came out of the water with Spongebob who was now in the scuba diving suit before laying the sponge down.

"There we go, hopefully you'll live." Said Mike.

Suddenly, Owen, Izzy, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney and Zoey appeared and saw Spongebob.

"Who the ugly scuba diver?" asked Duncan.

"What appears to be a kitchen sponge in a scuba diving outfit full of water. He'll need it instead of air to live." Said Mike.

"You put a giant kitchen sponge in a scuba diving suit full of water just to keep it alive?" asked Izzy.

"He's got human characteristics, but is different than us in many ways. I couldn't just leave him in the woods alone to die." Said Mike.

They failed to notice Spongebob's hand twitching.

"That's sweet of you." Said Zoey.

"Newsflash, he could have been dead to start off with." Said Duncan.

"Who knows? He might still have a fighting chance. And who's grabbing my leg?" said Mike.

They looked down and saw that Spongebob's using Mike to get back on his feet. As Spongebob got back on his feet, he stumbled a bit but regained his footing. He put his hand on his head, but felt the scuba diving helmet and the entire outfit.

"Huh, a scuba diving suit full of water. This is going to take some time to get used to." Said Spongebob.

Everyone became shocked when they heard Spongebob talking.

"Did he just talk?" wondered Courtney.

"Yes, I did." Said Spongebob.

Everyone but Mike stepped back.

"I…don't…understand…you." Said Mike.

"You look terrible. You look like someone that spent too much time in a tanning bed." Said Spongebob.

"Nah, this is natural." Said Mike.

"I see." Said Spongebob.

"To answer why you're in a scuba diving suit, I found you in the middle of the woods, took you back and put you in there." Said Mike.

"Thanks. Is there any form of civilization here?" said Spongebob.

"No city or town, just those six behind me that have been stranded on this island for two weeks." Said Mike as he turned behind him, "It's okay, he's cool."

"He only met the guy and they're already bonding." Said Gwen.

The others walked over to Spongebob and Mike.

"So, what is it like where you come from?" said Mike.

"Everyone's a sea creature of some type. Me for example, I'm a sea sponge." Said Spongebob.

"Then why do you look like a kitchen sponge?" asked Owen.

"No idea. Names Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob.

"I'm Mike." Said Mike.

"Owen." Said Owen.

"Explosivo." Said Izzy.

"That's Izzy." Said Owen.

"Gwen." Said Gwen.

"Courtney." Said Courtney.

"Zoey." Said Zoey.

"And that's Duncan." Said Courntey.

"Hey." Said Duncan.

"You know what? I like you guys, since you helped me return from the dead, I'll help get you guy's off the island." Said Spongebob as he walked over to the supply cabin.

Everyone became surprised after hearing that.

"Wait, he's going to get us off the island? We just met him." Said Duncan.

"Who cares, we've got a free ticket home." Said Owen.

"How does he expect to get us off the island?" wondered Gwen.

Her question was answered when she saw Spongebob walking out the supply shed with a chainsaw, saw hammer, nails and some other stuff.

"He's going to kill a tree." Said Courtney.

With Spongebob, he was walking through the forest when he saw a perfect tree.

"This'll be the perfect tree to make a boat out of." Said Spongebob.

He knocked on the tree before he turned on the chainsaw and began to cut the tree. Soon the tree began to fall.

"TIMBER!" shouted Spongebob.

The tree fell to the ground. Spongebob then began to work on the boat, sawing, hammering and other stuff. 2 hours later, Spongebob was pushing the boat into the water as the others saw the boat he made.

"Awesome." Said Owen.

"Took him only two hours to make a 16 person boat? I'm starting to like sponge boy myself." Said Duncan.

"All this thing needs is a motor and I know just where to get one." Said Spongebob.

He walked into the water and came back out with a motor. He put it on the boat.

"Where'd he get that motor from?" wondered Courtney.

"I took the helmet off, pulled a motor out from one of my holes and put the helmet back on." Said Spongebob.

"Nice." Said Gwen.

"Now everyone in the boat." Said Spongebob.

"Not so fast." Said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman on his small on person ship.

"Who is this fat guy?" wondered Duncan.

"Doctor Eggman. And you'll be my prisoners." Said Eggman.

"Bite me." Said Duncan as he pulled out a grenade.

Duncan pulled the pin out and threw the grenade at Eggman.

"This'll be very embarrassing." Said Eggman.

The grenade explodes in Eggman's face, charring him a bit.

"You got lucky this time, but I'll be back." Eggman drove his ship off.

"What an annoying guy." Said Mike.

"Now everyone in the boat once more." Said Spongebob.

Everyone got into the boat. Spongebob started the boat and drove it. Sometime later, the group made it back to civilization.

"_I was able to get the group back to civilization safe and sound._" Narrated Spongebob.

"We're back." Said Zoey.

"Yeah, now it's time for me to leave." Said Spongebob as he began to walk off.

"Wait, you can't leave. We just met you." Said Mike.

"You kept me from dying and I got you off the island, so it's a fair trade." Said Spongebob.

"Okay then, might as well find our way back to our homes then." Said Mike.

The teens began to walk in the opposite direction of Spongebob. Mike however stopped, turned around and looked at Spongebob and thoughts went through his mind.

Mike, what is it?" asked Zoey who stopped when she saw Mike looking at Spongebob.

"I feel guilty leaving him alone in the world like this. I'm going to help him return home." Said Mike as he began to walk over to Spongebob.

Zoey grabbed Mike's arm.

"If you're going, I'm coming with." Said Zoey.

"Why not?" said Mike.

Soon, the two caught up to Spongebob.

"You don't know this world like we do, figured we tag along with you just to help you find your way home." Said Zoey.

"You will?" said Spongebob.

"That's what friends are for." Said Mike.

"Thanks." Said Spongebob.

"_So I made some human friends who promised to help me out with things in this human world."_

The flashback ended.

"Believe me, I was confused about things in this world at first, but I got the hang of it later on." Said Spongebob.

"This whole Eggman thing is starting to make sense to me." Said Raph.

"You'd better believe it, all our stories have something to do with Eggman appearing in them." Said Sonic.

"I have a story that's quite interesting." Said Max.

"More interesting them me in a scuba diving suit full of water?" asked Spongebob.

"I think so." Said Max.


	6. Eggman's Latest Invention

Back at Eggman's hideout, the Sorcerer and Fat Drago were talking to Eggman.

"So you see, I need a robot that looks like the gold dragon to destroy him." Said the Sorcerer.

"I could do that, after all, I did have many encounters with him." Said Eggman.

"Also, I need something to destroy that meddlesome punk Duncan for good." Said Drago.

"Who?" asked Eggman.

Drago pulled a photo of Duncan out of his jacket and gave it to the scientist. Eggman instantly recognized him.

"I recognize him, he threw a grenade in my face." Said Eggman.

"So you'll help me with my problem?" said Drago.

"Oh, I'll help alright. To the lab." Eggman left the room with Drago following.

"Uh, little help here?" said the Sorcerer.

Later, Eggman and Drago were in Eggman's lab, working on another robot. They were working on it for a good 3 hours. They soon returned to Eggman's operation room with the robot underneath a white sheet, the Sorcerer was still on the screen.

"It's about time, what kept you?" asked the Sorcerer.

"There were lots of pies that needed to be eaten." Said Eggman.

"They were so delicious." Said Drago.

"Never mind that, did you complete working on the robot?" asked the Sorcerer.

"Oh, I finished it alright, behold, the Robot Dragon Ninja." Eggman removed the sheet to reveal a robot that looks like GDN as the GoldDragonNinja, but was purple and blue instead.

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked the Sorcerer.

"Watch this." Eggman pulled out a remote and pushed the button on it.

The robot began to operate on its own, shortly after, it fell apart, shocking the villains.

"Uh…it's going to need some improvements." Eggman said sheepishly.


	7. Max Goof's First Home

Back at the mansion, Max Goof was about to tell the story about his encounter with Eggman.

"As many of you know, I'm a collage graduate, spent so many years there before I finally graduated." said Max.

"I'm suprised that you went longer than your own father." said Duncan.

"Hey, my father returned just to get a diploma." said Max, "Now my story begins back in college."

A flashback began, in it we see Max packing some stuff into his suitcase, getting ready to leave collage.

"_I was packing up to leave collage after I finished it up. One thing you should know, me and my two best friends and roommates were famous for being the first freshman group to compete in the collage X-games. That's not the point, so anyways, I finished packing my stuff, and I went to call my father Goofy to let him know that I'll be stopping by._" Narrated Max.

Max walked out his dorm and over to a pay phone. He pulled out a quarter, picked up the phone, dialed a number and put the quarter into the pay phone.

"Can't believe how hard it is to find a pay phone these days." Max thought.

Pretty soon, Max's father Goofy (Disney) picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" asked Goofy.

"Hey Dad." Said Max.

Goofy became overjoyed to hear his son's voice.

"Maxie. A-hyuk, congratulations on your graduations." Said Goofy.

"Yeah, congratulations to me, listen, I'm going to stop by the house for a while, so you get the idea." Said Max.

"Will you be here long?" asked Goofy.

"Well, I might stay for a couple of days, at least until I find an apartment to live in." said Max.

"You don't need to find an apartment to stay in, you can live with me like old times." Said Goofy.

"I appreciate your concern Dad, but I don't have to live with you forever. I'll be by in a couple of days." Said Max.

"Okay then, see ya soon." Said Goofy.

"See ya." Said Max as he hung up the phone.

Later, Max was at a bus terminal getting a bus ticket.

"One ticket to Spoonerville please." Said Max putting a dollar on the counter.

"Here." Said the guy behind the booth, giving the ticket to Max.

"Thanks." Said Max as he walked off.

Max was now walking around the bus parking lot looking at his ticket and for the bus he's supposed to be on. He then found a bus with the same number that was on his ticket.

"This must be the one." Said Max.

Max walked onto the bus and gave the driver Mario (Mario games) his ticket.

"Aren't you supposed to be a plumber?" asked Max.

"It wasn't my thing." Said Mario.

"I see." Said Max as he found a seat.

We then see the bus going down lots of roads for several days and nights.

"_I was on the road for three days and nights until I finally reached Spoonerville._"

The bus made it to the Spoonerville bus terminal and Max got off the bus and saw Goofy standing in front of his car and walked over to his dad and hugged him.

"I missed you son." Said Goofy

"And I missed you too." Said Max.

"_Wait a minute._" Bugs interrupted the story.

Back in the present.

"Goofy, the 'Goofy' is your father?" said Bugs.

"Yeah. Why else is my last name Goof?" said Max.

"No idea. Why haven't I seen him in person?" said Bugs.

"Me and Mike have seen him on a T.V. show." said Spongebob.

"What show?" asked Bugs.

Mike grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. On it, we see four people sitting on stage in a studio. The four people were Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove).

"_This is Whose Saying What. Big eared mouse, Mickey Mouse, quacking duck, Donald Duck, clumsy dog, Goofy, and self-proclaimed ruler of the world, Kuzco._" Said the announcer.

30 minutes later, Spongebob turned off the T.V. as he and Mike were laughing out loud, much to everyone's annoyance. The two calmed down.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, that show's just to funny." Said Mike.

"Yeah, they have no idea what they're doing and they make it up as they go." Said Spongebob.

"Are you done yet?" asked Max.

"Yeah we're good." Said Mike.

"Where's that show filmed anyways?" said Randy.

"Here in Toon City. Me and Mike go to the studio every Saturday night it's being filmed. That was a television repeat." Said Spongebob.

"I've got a story to tell." Said Max.

"Sorry." Said Spongebob.

The flashback now took place in a coffee shop where Max was looking through a newspaper, looking for a place to stay, while drinking a large cup of coffee.

"_Anyways, the day after, I was looking through the classifieds, trying to find a place to stay, when I encountered a familiar face._" Narrated Max.

"Max?" said a familiar voice.

Max lowered his paper and saw Roxanne.

"_It was none other than my high school sweetheart._"

"Roxanne?" said Max as he stood up.

"It's been a while." Said Roxanne.

"It has." Said Max.

The two hugged each other.

"I've missed you." Said Roxanne.

"Same here." Said Max.

The two stopped hugging.

"Congratulations on those collage X-Game wins and your graduation." Said Roxanne.

"Congratulations on what you're currently doing." Said Max.

"Thanks." Said Roxanne. "So, what are you doing?"

"Just looking for a place to stay." Said Max.

"You can stay with me." Roxanne offered.

"No, I don't want to intrude on your privacy." Said Max, "Hoping to start off in an apartment."

Roxanne thought about it until she got an idea, "I might know just the place."

Later, the two were outside an 8 story building. Max was feeling unsure.

"You sure about this?" said Max.

"Of course I'm sure, this place hardly get any tenants." Said Roxanne.

Max entered the building. Shortly after, a metal claw took Roxanne away just before Max came out.

"This seems like a good-"Max stopped when he noticed that his old girlfriend wasn't in sight, "place."

He looked up and saw Eggman and Roxanne in Eggman's small ship. Roxanne was tied up.

"ROXANNE!" shouted Max.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't be able to save your girlfriend." Said Eggman.

Suddenly, Sonic appeared.

"Not on my watch Eggman." Said Sonic.

"Sonic." Said Eggman.

Max looked at Sonic.

"Who are you?" asked Max.

"Not important right now." Said Sonic.

"Sheesh." Said Max.

"You won't get away this time." Said Sonic.

"Maybe I will." Said Eggman as he began to leave the area.

"Oh no you don't." Sonic leaped over to Eggman and kicked his ship very hard, making Roxanne fall off.

"Roxanne." Max ran over to where Roxanne was about to land and grabbed her.

"My hero." Roxanne kissed Max on the cheek, making him blush.

"You learn a few things competing in the collage X-Games." Said Max.

"This is just as embarrassing as that grenade that punk threw at my face." Said Eggman, "You won this time Sonic, but I'll be back."

Eggman left the scene.

"Get back here." Sonic followed Eggman.

"Hey wait…"Max said, but just missed Sonic, "I just wanted to thank you."

"You might get the chance to say it when you encounter him." Said Roxanne.

"Maybe I won't." Said Max.

Max then set Roxanne down.

"I'd better go, see ya." Roxanne left.

"See ya." Said Max.

Later, Max carried his luggage into his new apartment and set it down on the bed.

"My first place." Said Max.

He then saw a pay phone on a wall and became surprised.

"A pay phone in the apartment?" Max said as he picked up the phone, dialed a number and put a quarter in it, "The landlord must be trying to rip his tenants off, must explain why no one lives here. Hello? Dad, I settled into a new place. Yeah, it's at-"

Goofy entered the apartment, startling Max a bit.

"Gotta go." Said Max as he hung up the phone, "How did you find out where I was instantly?"

"You're lady friend stopped by, and I was outside when you called." Said Goofy.

"How is it that everyone has a cell phone and not me?" wondered Max.

"No idea." Said Goofy.

"Can't blame ya dad." Said Max.

"Anyways, I have a moving in present for you." Said Goofy.

"What is it?" asked Max.

Goofy pulled out a cell phone and put it in Max's hand.

"Your very own cell phone son." Said Goofy.

"Thanks." Max hugged his father.

"You're welcome." Said Goofy.

"_So that was my first place I lived in for a while before I met you guys. Also, I spent lots of time with my father._"

The flashback then ended.

"Wow, you really have a father that cares for you." Said Robin.

"But I don't." Duncan began to cry.

Gwen and Courtney hugged him.

"But still, that's nothing compared to Titans Tower being destroyed by Eggman." Said Robin.

Everyone but the titans became surprised.

"Do tell." Said Danny.

Back at Eggman's lair, he was trying to repair the Robot Dragon Ninja as the Sorcerer and Fat Drago watched.

"Just a little here, a little there. There, that should do it." Said Eggman.

Eggman pulled out his remote and pushed the button, the robot operated some more before falling apart some more.

"Ooh, this is very embarrassing." Said Eggman.

"McFist has better robots then you." Said the Sorcerer.

"And you have an IQ of 300." Said Drago.

"At least I don't have a hand that's hard as a rock." Eggman spat back.

Drago shaped his jade hand into a cannon and aimed at Eggman's face.

"Don't mock it that way." Drago shaped his hand back to normal, "My hand was never always like this. It was just like any other hand before it was cut off."

"Tell us all about it." Said the Sorcerer.


	8. Drago's Jade Hand

Fat Drago was about to tell his story on how he lost his hand.

"I didn't always have a hand made out of jade. I lost my old hand in an accident." Said Drago.

"How?" asked the Sorcerer.

"Before I became a crime boss, I was a world champion fist fighter known as Drago 'The Dragon'." Said Drago as a flashback began.

We see a fighting tournament and Drago, who had his original hand and wearing black shorts, was winning the tournament.

"_I was called 'The Dragon' because every time I screamed victory, it sounded like a dragon._" Narrated Drago.

Drago was now shown fighting lots of guy's in different countries, money fell. Also, women surrounded him.

"_I was the champion all the time. A world champion fist fighter legend all over the world. I had it all; fame, fortune, and all the women I could ever want. But all that changed when I entered an iron fist competition__._"

Now, Drago was entering a ring where 11 bricks were stacked up on each other.

"_The first thing I was about to do was break 11 bricks to show how strong I am, but something terrible happened._"

Fat Drago was about to break the bricks with the left hand. He struck them, but his hand came off. He saw what happened and screamed in pain, and everyone became shocked.

"_My own hand came off, it was a sight to gruesome to see, and the worst part about it was that it was shown on live television._"

Fat Drago was rushed to the hospital where the doctors tried to save his hand.

"_I was rushed to the hospital just so my hand can be put back on my arm. But the doctors couldn't save it. So my life as 'The Dragon' ended there._"

Drago was now on the streets.

"_I lost all my fame as the world fist fighter champion. The rules stated that you need two hands to be a fighter. My life changed once more when I stumbled upon an abandoned jade factory._"

Drago saw an abandoned jade factory and entered it. He saw lots of things in it. A machine that can make a hand out of jade.

"_Seeing the hand making machine, I managed to get an idea._"

Drago put his left arm in the machine and jade went into it. Drago felt lots of pain and pulled his newly jaded hand out several minutes later. He then found out that he can shape his hand into anything.

"_That machine also gave me the ability to shape my hand into anything. Knowing that I'll be feared by everyone, I turned to a life of crime and became so dangerous that I became a crime boss. The most dangerous one ever._"

The flashback ended.

"Wow, didn't see that coming." Said Eggman.

"So you see, my hand made me feared by everyone that has encountered me. Everyone but that meddlesome fool Duncan who managed to cut it off before I regained it." Said Drago.

"I see." Said Eggman.

"Enough talk, get working on that robot Eggman." The Sorcerer shouted.

"Right away." Eggman left the room in fear.

"You don't scare me." Said Drago.

"I'm surprised." Said the Sorcerer.


	9. The Titans Learn About Eggman

Back at the mansion, the residents were still sitting in the living room.

"So, how do the Titan's fit into this whole thing, why are they here?" asked Raph.

"It's quite an interesting story." Said Robin.

The doorbell rang and Mike stood up.

"I'll get it." Said Mike.

Mike opened the door and saw the squeaky voice teen with five dozen pizza's.

"Pizza." Said the teen.

Mike pulled out his wallet and gave the teen some money before taking the pizza out of his hands.

"Unbelievable, I'm stuck with four teenage mutant ninja turtles that order pizza every night." Mike said to himself.

"That was me." Said Owen.

"Okay new rule to the mansion, never order more than two dozen pizza's." said Bugs.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Now, how we titans fit into all this." Robin said as a flashback began.

We see Titan Tower being attacked by the Egg Carrier.

"_It began when Eggman attacked Titan Tower. We don't know why, he just appeared out of the blue and attacked us._" Narrated Starfire.

The Titans were on the Egg Carrier, fighting off Eggman's robots.

"_We gave it our all against the robots, but nothing prepared us for what happened next._" Narrated Cyborg.

Suddenly, a box landed close to the Titans. The box blew out lots of powerful wind, sending the Titans in different directions and destroying Titan Tower.

"No, I paid good money just to have that tower made." Said Robin.

"_The explosion destroyed the tower and sent us in different directions._" Narrated Beast Boy.

The Titans each landed in different places. Robin landed in a forest, Starfire landed in Canada, Cyborg landed in a different part of Canada, Beast Boy landed in Amity Park and Raven landed in New York City.

"_I landed in New York City._" Narrated Raven.

"_I landed in a forest._" Narrated Robin.

"_I landed in Canada._" Narrated Starfire.

"_Oddly enough I did as well._" Narrated Cyborg.

"_And I landed in Amity Park._" Narrated Beast Boy.

Cyborg got back on his feet.

"Oh man, where am I?" wondered Cyborg.

"You're in Canada doofus." Said a familiar voice.

Cyborg turned around and saw Duncan, Gwen and Courtney behind him.

"Great, I'm on the other side of the American/Canadian border. How can this get any worse?" wondered Cyborg.

"I've got a very big criminal record and need to get to America so that I won't be arrested." Said Duncan.

"Rats." Said Cyborg.

"Don't be like that, we all need to cross the border just because we're stuck with him." Said Gwen.

"That coming from a boyfriend kisser." Courtney said angrily.

"I was single at the time." Said Duncan.

The three began to fight, until Cyborg stopped it all by firing his plasma cannon.

"ENOUGH! Look, I need to get back to America just so I can reunite with my other teammates and friends. I'll get you guys across the border." Said Cyborg.

"Illegally, because my criminal record has nothing in it about crossing the border illegally." Said Duncan.

"No, we're going to do it somewhat legally." Said Cyborg.

"How?" asked Gwen.

Cyborg thought about it before he came up with the idea, he shot a hole through the Canadian border.

"You said this was legally." Said Courtney.

"Somewhat legally." Said Cyborg.

"Who cares, what's done is done." Said Duncan as he crossed the border.

Courtney, Gwen and Cyborg crossed the border.

"_Hold on._" Spongebob interrupted the story.

Back in the present at the mansion.

"You crossed the border illegally?" said Spongebob.

"Somewhat legally." Said Duncan, "The American government mostly cares about the Mexican border."

"Good point." Said Spongebob.

"Anyways, we crossed the border and stayed with each other till I could make contact with my team." Said Cyborg.

"My turn." Said Raven as a flashback began.

The flashback took place in New York City, and Raven regained consciousness.

"_I regained consciousness and found myself in New York City._" Narrated Raven.

"Where am I?" said Raven.

She looked around until she saw GDN leaping from roof top to roof top. She managed to stop the Asian teen.

"Excuse me, do you know where I'm at?" said Raven.

"New York." Said GDN.

"Could of sworn I saw the statue of liberty. I'm trying to find my way back to my home." Said Raven.

"Well, I'm leaving home for good." Said GDN as he tried to leave, but Raven used her powers to stop him.

"Look, help me out or else." Said Raven.

"Or else what?" said GDN.

Raven's eyes turned red.

"I will eat your soul!" Raven said in a demonic voice, scaring GDN a bit.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you out." Said GDN.

Raven's turned back to normal.

"Works every time. Now, you familiar with someone named 'Robin'?" asked Raven.

GDN became surprised after hearing that.

"Robin who works for Batman?" said GDN.

"Used to work for Batman." Said Raven.

"Right, I'll help you out. Only because I don't want to see you go demonic ever again." Said GDN.

The two then left the roof top.

"_So me and GDN went to find the other titans and he eventually revealed that he was the GoldDragonNinja._" Raven Narrated as the flashback ended.

"Eventually we both went to Bellwood and met legend Ben Tennyson." Said GDN.

"You mean the guy that wears the watch that has all the aliens on it?" asked Randy.

"Yes." Said GDN.

"Thought so." Said Randy.

"I should tell my story next." said Robin as a flashback began.

Robin woke up in a forest.

"_I found myself in a forest and had no idea where to go since Batman never taught me anything about surviving in the forest._" Robin Narrated.

"Why did that fat guy destroy the tower, it costed me $15,000 just to build it." Said Robin.

"_Suddenly, something strange happened._"

A blue blur went by Robin, making his mask almost come off.

"Jerk." Said Robin.

The blue blur returned to Robin and revealed itself to be Sonic.

"What did you just call me?" said Sonic.

"A jerk." Said Robin.

Sonic kicked Robin in the groin.

"Don't ever call me that ever again." Said Sonic.

Robin acted like he was about to lay down, but pulled out a bomb and strapped it on Sonic's chest. It started to beep very fast and Sonic ran off, shortly before an explosion went off and Sonic ran back and kicked Robin in the gut.

"It's on now." Said Robin.

Robin tried to fight back, but was at a disadvantage because of Sonic's super speed.

"_We fought for a while, I don't know how long. It ended when me and the other titans got a call from Beast Boy about who was attacking us._" Robin narrated as the flashback ended.

"How about another battle for old time's sake?" asked Sonic.

"Maybe later, we should here Starfires story." Said Robin.

"Okay." Said Starfire as another her flashback began.

Starfire was still unconcious as Owen and Izzy looked at her. Suddenly, Starfire began to open her eyes.

"_I woke up in Canada and saw Owen and Izzy looking at me._" Said Starfire.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said Izzy.

"Tell me about it." Said Owen.

Starfire got on her feet.

"What just happened?" wondered Starfire.

"You were out cold for 30 days." Said Owen.

Starfire became shocked after hearing that.

"WHAT!?" shouted Starfire.

"Just kidding, we just saw you laying there several seconds ago." Said Izzy.

"Oh good." Said Starfire.

"Listen uh…" said Owen.

"Starfire of Tamaran." Starfire introduced herself.

Owen and Izzy became scarred.

"ALIEN!" Owen and Izzy shouted at once.

Owen let out a huge fart that knocked out Starfire.

Later, Starfire came back.

"Sorry about what just happened. He gets nervous when he sees an alien." Said Izzy.

"I see." Said Starfire.

"Look, Starfire, what are you doing in Canada?" Owen asked.

"I have no idea, I was battling some robots and all of a sudden, I end up here." Said Starfire, "It all happened in Jump City."

"From America no doubt about it." Izzy whispered into Owen's ear.

"Indeed." Said Owen, "Think we can help you out?"

"I will except any help from you." Said Starfire.

"Okay, now we just need to get to the border and cross it." Said Izzy.

"Won't be easy." Said Starfire.

Owen, Starfire and Izzy walked off with each other.

"_So we headed to the border, but we never reached it since we went all the wrong ways._" Narrated Starfire as the flashback ended.

"Hey, don't blame us, we don't know which way south is." Said Owen.

"Never mind that, time for me." Said Beast Boy as his flashback began.

Beast Boy woke up in Amity Park and walked around.

"_I woke up in Amity Park and tried to find my way back, but encountered some trouble._" Narrated Beast Boy.

Danny Fenton as Danny Phantom punched Beast Boy into a wall.

"You're going into the ghost zone ghost." Said Danny.

"I'm not a ghost." Said Beast Boy.

Danny was about to attack once more but was stopped by Tucker and Sam.

"Hold it, he's not a ghost, his DNA says so." Tucker said, looking on a device.

Danny realized his mistake, helped Beast Boy onto his feet.

"I told you so." Said Beast Boy.

"My bad." Said Danny.

Later, the four were at a park. Beast Boy told them everything about the attack at his home.

"So that's why you're here." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Beast Boy.

"What's so special about you?" asked Tucker.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and ate Tucker. Danny punched Beast Boy in the gut, making him spit out Tucker and turn back into a human.

"Yuck, now I know what a pancake feels like underneath maple syrup." Said Tucker.

Danny, Tucker and Sam gave Beast Boy angry looks.

"I wasn't going to eat him, I'm a vegan, I eat tofu." Said Beast Boy.

"Right." Danny said sarcastically.

"Look, I need to get back home and find my other friends." Said Beast Boy.

"That's not going to happen." Said a familiar voice.

The four looked up and saw Eggman in his ship.

"Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"The guy that destroyed your home." Said Eggman.

Beast Boy became shocked.

"You destroyed my home?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes I did, Doctor Eggman, at your service." Said Eggman.

"You'll pay for that, going ghost." Danny turned into his ghost form.

"Eggbots attack." Said Eggman as Eggbots surrounded Beast Boy and Danny.

"You ready for this?" asked Danny.

"Of course I am." Said Beast Boy as he turned into a gorrila.

Danny and Beast Boy destroyed all the robots in 10 seconds before turning their sights on Eggman.

"That's not good." Said Eggman.

Beast Boy grabbed Eggman's ship and Danny sent some ghost energy and destroyed the ship, sending Eggman flying into the sky.

Beast Boy turned back into a human. Danny did the same thing.

"Not bad." Said Danny.

"Same here." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy pulled out his Titan communicator.

"Calling all Titans. Calling all Titans." Said Beast Boy.

"Robin's here." Said Robin who was still fighting Sonic.

"Starfire accounted for." Said Starfire.

"Cyborg's present." Said Cyborg.

"And I'm here." Said Raven.

"Good, I now know who we're after, a fat guy named Eggman." Said Beast Boy.

After hearing that, Sonic stopped fighting Robin.

"You're after Eggman?" said Sonic.

"I guess so." Said Robin.

"He's my arch nemesis." Said Sonic.

"He destroyed my tower." Said Robin.

"Look, I'm going to say this once just to keep you from doing anything stupid. Back down from finding Eggman, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Sonic said before he ran off.

With Starfire, Owen, and Izzy.

"You're going after Eggman?" asked Izzy.

"Don't do it, we already know that he poses a threat to others." Said Owen.

With Raven and GDN.

"Eggman is the guy you're after?" said GDN.

"Yeah, I'm after him." Said Raven.

"Don't do it, he's someone not to be trifled with." Said GDN.

"I see." Said Raven.

Back with Cyborg, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen.

"The fat guy shaped like an egg is the reason you ended up in Canada in the first place?" asked Duncan.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Said Cyborg.

"Go after him, you'll be a match for him. I threw a grenade at his face." Said Duncan.

"Okay." Cyborg left the group.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" said Courtney.

"He did try to capture us." Said Gwen.

"With what army? He couldn't even open a box if the instructions were written on it." Said Duncan.

"_So that's how we learned about Eggman._" Narrated Robin as the flashback ended.

"Boy, I'm glad I was at my apartment when you encountered him." Said Max.

"Like, me and Scoob had an encounter with him to man." Said Shaggy.

"How did it happen?" asked Bugs.

"I'll tell you later, right now there's pizza that needs to be eaten." Shaggy said as he, Scooby, Owen and the Turtles began to eat the pizza.


	10. Shaggy the Speed Demon Human

The residents of Toon Manor had just finished up the pizza.

"Like, do any of you still want to hear me and Scooby's story about our encounter with Eggman?" asked Shaggy.

"Sure." Said Mikey.

"Rokay." Said Scooby as a flashback began.

The Mystery Machine was park outside a factory.

"_Back when me and Scooby were still working with our friends at Mystery Inc. we heard that a terrifying robot was robbing a factory._" Narrated Shaggy.

Shaggy, Scooby and the other Mystery Inc. gang; Fred, Daphne and Velma were looking around the factory.

"Why would a robot want to rob a factory?" wondered Fred.

"Maybe to do something very terrifying man." Said Shaggy.

"Is there anything you think of besides anything scary?" asked Velma.

"Not at the moment." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

Suddenly, a cage fell on Fred, Daphne and Velma, trapping them.

"ZOINKS!" shouted Shaggy.

Eggman landed his ship in the factory.

"What do we have here? Three teenagers trapped in a cage." Said Eggman.

"Hey, I'm the one that comes up with the traps." Said Fred.

"At least I'm not the only one that's being the damsel in distress." Said Daphne.

"We get it Daphne, you don't like it." Said Velma.

Eggman turned around and saw Shaggy and Scooby.

"And another teenager and Great Dane." Said Eggman.

"I was held back for two years." Said Shaggy.

"I'm rust a rordinary rog." Said Scooby.

"Never mind, you won't find out why I'm robbing this place either." Said Eggman.

The fat guy pushed a button on his ship which dropped a cage. Shaggy and Scooby ran very fast out of the building, shocking Eggman and the rest of Mystery Inc.

"Wow, they're just as fast as that pesky hedgehog." Said Eggman.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Velma.

Shaggy and Scooby were running very fast that they didn't have time to stop at any restaurant. They trampled over GDN and Raven as they were eating lunch.

"What was that?" wondered GDN.

"Looked like an 18 year old man and a brown Great Dane running at supernova speed." Said Raven.

"That man can't be that old, looked more like he was 19 years old." Said GDN.

"That makes perfect sense." Said Raven.

"Now we'd better get some more food since our food got trampled on." Said GDN.

Shaggy and Scooby kept on running.

"_Me and Scooby were running so fast. Like, we started off at California and it took us 5 minutes to get to Minnesota man. That's when we met Duncan, Courtney and Gwen._"

Duncan, Courtney and Gwen were still walking when Shaggy and Scooby ran into them. The two had finally stopped running.

"Watch where you're going." Said Courtney.

"Sorry man. There was a robot back at California." Said Shaggy.

"I'll bet it took you two weeks just to escape from it." Said Gwen.

"No, five minutes." Said Shaggy.

Duncan became surprised after hearing that.

"Wait a minute. It took you five minutes just for the two of you to get from California to Minnesota?" said Duncan.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

This gave Duncan a good idea. He jumped into a nearby bush and came out wearing a grey fedora, business jacket and red tie and is holding a cane.

"My good man, my good man, you seem like someone that can enter the speed demon relay. But I always start off by showing off other peoples speed." Duncan said in a southern accent.

"Who are you?" asked Shaggy.

Duncan pulled out a fake business card and gave it to Shaggy.

"Jeff Sanders, speed demon manager. It's an honor to meet you Mr…" said Duncan holding his hand out.

"Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers." Shaggy shook Duncan's hand.

"What's he doing?" Gwen whispered into Courtney's ear.

Duncan leaned into Gwen's ear.

"Getting us some money." Duncan said in his normal voice.

"I see." Said Courtney.

Duncan leaned back towards Shaggy.

"It's an honor to meet you Mr. Rogers." Duncan said in his southern accent.

"Like whys." Said Shaggy.

"How do you run so fast?" asked Duncan.

"Whenever I see a monster." Said Shaggy.

"I see." Said Duncan.

"What's this about?" asked Shaggy.

"You're going to become famous today Mr. Rogers. Today, you'll be known as Shaggy the Speed Demon Human." Said Duncan.

"Sounds interesting." Said Shaggy.

"Indeed it does Mr. Rogers. I can get you anything you want, a nice home, a swimming pool, hot tub, all the food you want." Said Duncan.

Shaggy and Scooby became interested after hearing that.

"Food?" Shaggy and Scooby said at once.

"Exactly, so what do you say?" said Duncan.

"We're in." said Shaggy.

"Suckers." Duncan said in his mind.

Later, lots of people were gathered around to see Shaggy and Scooby doing something amazing.

"Step right up people, come and see the eighth wonder of the world, Shaggy the Speed Demon Human. Watch as he will run to Mexico and back in ten minutes." Said Duncan.

Courtney and Gwen were working the paying booth as Duncan walked over to them.

"Can't believe you're making us work the money booth just so you can pull off one of your cons to make more money." Said Courtney.

"Hey, we need to survive." Duncan said in his normal voice.

"We could have gotten jobs that were legal." Said Gwen.

"Sure okay, spend the rest of your days without eating anything." Said Duncan.

Gwen and Courtney became scarred after hearing that.

"What are you waiting for, these people paid lots of money." Said Courtney.

"Thanks for seeing it my way." Duncan left the booth.

"Great." Said Courtney.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for, Shaggy the Speed Demon Human will now run all the way to Mexico and back in ten minutes." Duncan said in his southern accent.

Courtney pulled out a tape recorder and pushed the play button. A Godzilla roar came out the recorder, scarring Shaggy.

"ZOINKS!" shouted Shaggy as he ran off at supernova speed.

Ten minutes later, Shaggy returned wearing a serape and sombrero as everyone applauded.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, Shaggy the Speed Demon Human." Said Duncan.

"Ole!" Said Shaggy.

For the next two days, Duncan's been using Shaggy's unusual speed to make lots of money. Later, the five were at race track where 20 cars were lined up.

"Now this is amazing, who's racing the cars?" asked Shaggy.

"Reah, who's racing?" asked Scooby.

"Why, you'll be racing them Mr. Rogers." Said Duncan.

Shaggy, Scooby, Courtney and Gwen became startled after hearing that.

"WHAT!?" the four shouted.

"That's right Mr. Rogers, your luxurious life starts here." Said Duncan.

"I'm not too sure about this." Said Shaggy.

"You're a pro kid, you've got the speed of a bullet. All you need to do is run 200 laps around the track. Now get out there and win me some money." Said Duncan.

"Like, okay." Said Shaggy as he went onto the track with Scooby following.

"Duncan, this is crazy, he shouldn't be doing something like this." Said Courtney.

"Please, with a scardy cat like that out there, he'll make me lots of money." Duncan said in his normal voice.

On the track, Shaggy was getting ready to run.

"On your mark." Said the announcer.

With Duncan, he hijacked the stereo system and plugged a tape recorder into the speakers and got ready to push the play button.

"Get set, GO!"

Duncan pushed the play button and a Godzilla roar came out the speakers, startling Shaggy.

"ZOINKS, its Godzilla!" Shaggy began to run very fast.

Duncan unplugged his tape recorder and went out to see Shaggy running.

"That money's as good as mine." Said Duncan.

Later, Shaggy had managed to run 200 laps around the track in 2 ½ minutes while the other cars could only get one lap each.

"Winner is Shaggy." Said the announcer.

"Like, I did it man." Said Shaggy.

Later, Shaggy and Scooby left the track with a big trophy and one million dollars as Duncan, Courtney and Gwen walked over to them.

"I won lots of money." Said Shaggy.

"Now your life of luxury begins." Duncan said in his southern accent.

"Yeah right." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman behind Duncan.

"You aint no blue hedgehog that keeps on bothering me, but you've got speed." Said Eggman.

Eggman pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Duncan, scaring everyone.

"Don't you dare kill my manager Jeff Sanders." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"Your manager? He's no manager. You've been lied to, he's just some 16 year old punk that pulled a con on you." Said Eggman.

That shocked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Rhat?" said Scooby.

"This whole thing was a lie?" said Shaggy.

"It was, but I won't kill him, I was thinking of doing your friends in." Eggman then aimed his blaster at Fred, Daphne and Velma; who were being held by a mechanical claw.

"Guy's." said Shaggy.

"Don't worry about us Shaggy." Said Velma.

Shaggy looked at Eggman with anger.

"You monster." Said Shaggy.

"I'm the monster? Look at the kid with green hair, he lied to you, so he's the real monster." Said Eggman.

"I'm the monster?" said Duncan, "I only lied to him to make American money. You're the real monster."

"What are you going to do about it then, kill me?" said Eggman.

"No." said Duncan.

He pulled out a pistol and shot the mechanical claw that was holding Shaggy's friends and it let them go.

"You were lucky this time, but you won't be the next time." Eggman left.

Shaggy and Scooby ran over to Fred, Daphne, and Velma and hugged them before turning to Duncan.

"How could you lie to me? Tell me the truth, who are you?" said Shaggy.

Duncan decided to come clean.

"Okay, my real name is Duncan, I'm a Canadian, so are my friends here." Said Duncan, "I was stranded on an island before I got across the border. I needed some money so I conned you in order to make money."

"That's something you don't see every day." Said Daphne.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about everything, I guess Eggman was right, I am a monster." Said Duncan.

Gwen leaned over to Courtney.

"That definitely came from the bottom of his heart." whispered Gwen.

Shaggy and Scooby thought about what Duncan said.

"Look, you were right as well, the fat guy's the real monster since he tried to harm my friends." Said Shaggy.

"So, what you're saying is…" said Duncan.

"I forgive you." Shaggy hugged Duncan before breaking apart.

"Friends?" said Duncan, holding out his hand.

"Friends." Shaggy grabbed Duncan's hand before becoming shocked.

Shaggy let go and saw that Duncan was wearing a joy buzzer.

"But seriously though, no hard feelings?" said Duncan.

"None." Said Shaggy as he and Scooby left with the rest of Mystery Inc.

"You did the right thing." Said Courtney.

"I sure did. I guess when sponge boy got us off the island, I started to change." Said Duncan.

The flashback ended.

"I knew I was the reason you started to change." Said Spongebob.

"Don't press your luck sponge boy." Said Duncan.

"So all these stories have involvements with Eggman in them." Said Splinter.

"They sure do sensei." Said GDN.

"There's still the story of how I found out that Spongebob was still alive." Said Sandy.

"Tell us." Said Owen.

"Later, Cops is on." Duncan said as he turned on the T.V.


	11. Base of Operation

Back at Eggman's lair, Eggman was repairing Robot Dragon Ninja as Fat Drago and the Sorcerer watched.

"Are you sure, you know what you're doing?" asked the Sorcerer.

"I know what I'm doing, I've got an IQ of 300." Said Eggman.

"DRAGO!" shouted a voice.

Everyone turned to the entrance and saw a mysterious cloaked figure entering the room.

"Boss." Said Drago.

"What's taking you so long?" asked the figure.

"Eggman has agreed to join the league." Said Drago, "He's also building a robot."

"So?" said the figure.

"So, if this thing works, I'll be able to make an army of these things." Said Eggman.

"Hold on a second." Said the figure.

The figure walked to the computer and pushed a button on the keyboard, making the Sorcerer disappear.

"He'll only be bothering us." Said the figure.

Joker entered the room wearing a strait jacket followed by Harley.

"What's keeping you, I can't take another minute in this strait jacket." Said Joker.

"You know he hates strait jackets." Said Harley.

Shredder, Karai and the Kraang entered the room.

"You wouldn't be wearing that thing if you hadn't tried to stab me or Karai." Said Shredder.

"Hey, I love to kill people, it's one of the few things that keeps me going." Said Joker.

"You're definitely one crazy person." Said Karai.

"Enough, I changed my mind on where our base of operation will be." Said the figure.

"Where is the new place that is the new place of operation that is the operation for world domination?" asked a Kraang droid.

"Right here." Said the figure.


	12. The Squirrel and the CatDog

Back at the manor, Duncan had just finished watching Cops.

"Now you can tell us the story." Duncan told Sandy.

"Okay then, it began at Spongebob's 'funeral'." Sandy said as her flashback began.

We see Sandy talking to Spongebob's crying parents.

"_Spongebob had just presumably died, so I decided to show my sorrow to his parents._" Narrated Sandy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants." Said Sandy.

"I can't believe he's gone." Said Margaret Squarepants.

"He was too young." Said Harold Squarepants.

"It's alright; everyone's taking it very hard. Look at Patrick." Said Sandy.

Spongebob's best friend Patrick Star, was at the buffet table, eating all the Krabby Patties that were on it, much to the shock of Mr. Krabs who was standing next to Squidward.

"Hey, quit eating all me profits. People are paying good money just to eat me patties." Said Mr. Krabs.

"They're not paying anything Mr. Krabs, they're paying their respects to Spongebob." Said Squidward.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Krabs.

"Are you blind or something? He's dead and you dragged me all the way over to his funeral." Said Squidward.

"Eh, I'm just glad that I'm not dead." Said Mr. Krabs.

That finally did it for Squidward.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but how can you think so poorly of your own fry cook?" said Squidward, "He died protecting the krabby patty formula from your arch rival and you're only glad that you're still alive, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Mr. Krabs began to break down.

"What have I done, me own selfishness caused Spongebob to be sent to Davy Jones locker for good. I can't believe he's gone." Mr. Krabs started to cry.

Back with Sandy, she was talking to Ms. Puff.

"It must be pretty sad to lose one of your students?" said Sandy.

"He might of always failed his driving test, but he was always a good student." Said Ms. Puff.

"I feel ya." Said Sandy.

She left Ms. Puff and began to talk to Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Sorry that you lost one of your fans." Said Sandy.

"He was always acting like a paparazzi." Said Barnacle Boy.

"Still, he was a great fan." Said Mermaid Man.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's arch nemesis Man Ray walked next to them.

"He might have been a pain on my back side, but he sure knew how to make a mean Krabby Patty." Said Man Ray.

Later, everyone was sitting in front of the stage where a fish priest was talking.

"Spongebob Squarepants was a good friend to us all. Despite his annoyingness he touched so many of us in his many years here in Bikini Bottom. Now everyone will say the one thing they will never forget about him." The priest walked off the stage as Squidward came on.

"I'll never forget the times he always bothered me." Squidward pulled out his clarinet and played it, much to everyone's annoyance.

Mr. Krabs walked on stage and tossed Squidward.

"Oh no you don't, we're not going to listen to anything that sounds like a dying animal." Mr. Krabs said before turning to the audience, "I'll always remember that he always made me lots of money."

"YOU CRUSTATIOUS CHEAP STEAK!" everyone shouted before Mr. Krabs walked off stage and Patrick walked on stage.

"I'll always remember when...uh..." Patrick tried to think of something.

2 hours later, Patrick was still trying to think of something to say. Sandy walked on stage and tossed Patrick off stage.

"I'll always remember when he-"Sandy was interrupted when Karen got on stage.

"Stop the funeral." Said Karen.

"What's this all about?" said all about?"_Mr. Krabs.

"He's not dead, he's still alive." Said Karen.

Everyone became shocked after hearing that. Squidward screamed and ran off.

"He's now part of the undead." Said Patrick.

"No he's not; my scanners indicate that he's on dry land in a scuba diving suit full of water." Said Karen.

Plankton then showed up.

"What's the meaning of this Karen?" said Plankton.

Karen drove on top of Plankton.

"Ow." Said Plankton.

"Wait, he's still alive, on dry land in a scuba diving suit full of water?" said Sandy.

"Yes he is." Said Karen.

"How did he get on land anyway?" asked Sandy.

"My husband blasted him to the top when he refused to give him the krabby patty recipe." Karen said. "Also while in land he made some human friends who saved him. I can send one of you to the land to get Spongebob. But it may be dangerous because of the evil Dr Eggman."

"Who?" asked Patrick.

"Never mind that, Spongebob must be found or else he'll be in grave danger." Said Karen.

"Take me there." Said Sandy.

Later, Karen, Sandy, Patrick and Mr. Krabs were in Planktons lab. Sandy was standing in front of the target that the laser is aiming at.

"Are you sure this is how he ended up on dry land?" asked Sandy.

"Of course I'm sure, somehow Spongebob ended up on dry land." Said Karen.

"Fire away." Said Sandy.

Karen pushed the fire button and the laser shot at Sandy, making her disappear.

"My turn." Said Patrick.

"Oh no you don't, you won't be able to survive without a scuba diving suit full of water." Said Mr. Krabs.

"I've got some of those." Said Karen.

Back with Sandy, she appeared in Nearburg. She took off the helmet and was about to take off the suit but stopped when all the men started taking photos of her body.

"Perverts." Said Sandy.

Later, Sandy was walking around Nearburg, trying to find Spongebob.

"Where could he be?" wondered Sandy.

Suddenly, CatDog ran by her, knocking her over. She then got back on her feet.

"What was that?" said Sandy.

The Greasers then ran over her before she got back on her feet.

"Oh it's on now." Sandy said angrily.

Sandy ran over to the Greasers and kicked them across their heads.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" said Cliff.

"No one attacks the Greasers unless we say so." Said Shriek.

"Oh yeah?" said Sandy.

Sandy kicked Shriek through a fence, scarring Cliff and Lube.

"Duh, we'd better get out of here." Said Lube.

"I'm with you there." Said Cliff.

Cliff and Lube ran off.

"Never mess with anyone from the state of-"Sandy clapped her hands three times, "Texas!"

CatDog became shocked after seeing Sandy defeat the Greasers.

"Did she just defeat the Greasers?" said Cat.

"I believe so." Said Dog.

Sandy turned around and sees CatDog and is shocked.

"Well hello there little two headed critters my name is sandy Cheeks and I am looking for my best friend Spongebob Squarepants." Sandy said. "Have any of ya seen him?"

Cat and Dog looked at each other.

"No we can't say we have Miss Cheeks." Dog said.

"What does he look like?" Cat asked.

"Spongebob is a Yellow Sea sponge in scuba gear." Sandy said.

Dog and Cat smiled.

"Well we can help you find him." Dog said. "By the way, I am Dog and this is my brother Cat."

"Please to meet you." Cat said. "We can help you as soon as we get you some clothes so that no one takes pictures of you."

Sandy smiled.

Later, Sandy walked out a clothing store wearing a purple tank top and green pants.

"So, any of you know where to start?" asked Sandy.

"Wait a minute. I do recall seeing someone in a scuba diving suit with two teenage humans in the park. We should start there." Said Cat.

"Hi ho digity." Said Dog.

"Sure thing." Said Sandy.


	13. Two Friends Reunite

Meanwhile with Mile, Zoey and Spongebob, they are at the park and Spongebob is looking at his reflection in a lake with a sad look on his face.

Zoey looks at Spongebob and sits next to him.

"Spongebob what's the matter?" Zoey asked.

"I wonder if anyone is missing me." Spongebob asked.

"Quick question, do you have a job?" said Zoey.

"Yeah, I've been a fry cook for as long as I can remember." Said Spongebob.

"Must have had if pretty good." Said Zoey.

"I knew how to make a very good patty." Said Spongebob.

"I'll bet, what do you suppose is happening at your home?" said Zoey.

"Considering the fact that I was shot at by a laser that my bosses rival used, I'm guessing they're having a funeral." Said Spongebob.

Zoey stood up and walked over to Mike and they looked at each other with worried looks.

"Spongebob sure is sad." Zoey said.

"Yeah." Mike said. "I mean if I was in his shoes, I would feel the same way."

Just then their stomachs growled and Spongebob heard this.

"Looks like you two are hungry." The sponge said.

The two sighed.

Later, the three were at a hot dog vendor getting hot dogs, Spongebob only had a wiener. The depressed sponge zipped his scuba diving suit down a bit and put the wiener in the suit before zipping it up quickly.

"Still haven't gotten used to using the scuba diving suit." Said Spongebob as he ate the wiener.

Mike smiled.

"Don't worry little dude I'm sure you will." Mile said.

"Mike is right Spongebob." Zoey said. "Plus you have us to teach you everything about being on land. So have any friends where you're from?"

"Well, I've got two neighbors that I spend lots of time with, one of my friends is a land squirrel, I work for a crab that owns one of the most popular fast food restaurants and-whose sniffing my butt?" said Spongebob.

Mike and Zoey looked behind Spongebob and saw Dog sniffing Spongebob's behind as Cat was watching with a disturbed look.

"A dog that has a cat for a butt." Said Mike.

"I'm pretty sure it's a cat that has a dog for a butt." Said Zoey.

"I find that very offensive." Said Cat.

Mike and Zoey became shocked after hearing Cat talking.

"Did that cat just talk?" said Mike.

"No I didn't-I mean…meow." said Cat.

"He did it again!" said Mike.

"Okay you caught me. Dog, will you stop sniffing his butt, it's very disturbing." Said Cat.

Dog stopped sniffing Spongebob's butt.

"Sorry Cat." Said Dog.

"Hold on a second." Said Cat.

Cat began to inspect Spongebob and realized that he was the person that Sandy was looking for.

"Yep, this is the guy." Said Cat.

"The guy, you're both bounty hunters?" said Zoey.

"In a way, yes." Said Dog.

"Spongebob?" said a familiar voice.

Spongebob recognized the voice and turned to the source only to be tackled onto the ground by Sandy. Sandy then lifted Spongebob off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"Oh partner, you're alive. I can't believe it, I was so worried." Said Sandy.

"Water." Spongebob said weakly.

"What?" said Sandy.

"Water." Spongebob repeated.

"Oh, sorry." Sandy stopped hugging Spongebob.

"Everyone thought that I was dead?" said Spongebob.

"Of course they did, until Plankton's wife said everything that happened." Said Sandy.

"I'm surprised that I ended up in Canada." Said Spongebob.

"I'm surprised that there was a hole in the border." Said Mike.

"Oh right, manners. Mike, Zoey, this is my squirrel friend Sandy Cheeks, Sandy, these are my first human friends Mike and Zoey." Said Spongebob.

"Howdy, this here is CatDog, this is Spongebob Squarepants." Said Sandy.

"It's an honor to meet you." Said Spongebob.

Cat got close to Zoey.

"I'm honored myself." Cat said trying to flirt with Zoey, much to her disgust.

Zoey knocked Cat over.

"Forget it, I'm into odd balls." Said Zoey.

Dog got close to Zoey.

"I just so happen to be one." Said Dog.

Mike knocked Dog over.

"Wait in line buddy, I laid claim to her already." Said Mike.

"Aw, how nice, a happy reunion." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman on his ship.

"Him again?" said Spongebob.

"Can't Eggman ever leave us alone?" said Mike.

"That's Eggman?" said Sandy.

"Why else is he called Eggman?" said Spongebob.

"I see your point." Said Sandy.

"You know, I saw your green haired friend just a while ago. You know what he did to me? He destroyed one of my mechanical claws using only a pistol." Said Eggman, "But hey, who am I to judge? Also, I have a new mechanical claw with me which is indestructible."

An mechanical claw came out of Eggman's ship and grabbed Sandy, Mike and Zoey but failed to get Spongebob and CatDog who dodged it.

"Sandy!" said Spongebob.

"What to do? You probably won't be able to make a choice fast enough." Said Eggman.

Spongebob saw two trees side by side, a lone tree and CatDog and got an idea.

"How good are you guys working with each other?" said Spongebob.

"Pretty good." Said Cat.

"See those two trees, grab hold of them." Said Spongebob.

Cat dug his claws into one tree and Dog bit down on the other. Spongebob pulled out the chainsaw and began to cut down the lone tree.

"Good thing I kept this chainsaw from the island." Said Spongebob.

The tree fell down and Spongebob dragged it over to CatDog and pulled it back.

"What's he doing?" wondered Mike.

"A suicide plan." Said Sandy.

"Hey Eggman." Said Spongebob as Eggman turned and saw what Spongebob was doing, "Eat bark."

Spongebob let go of the tree and it went flying over to Eggman.

"This is going to hurt." Said Eggman.

The tree hit Eggman's ship; knocking it far away and making the claw come off the ship.

"I'll be back." Said Eggman.

Spongebob ran over and grabbed the mechanical claw before it hit the ground.

"How strong are you?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know, my own strength is greatly exaggerated." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob set the claw down before opening it to release his friends.

"That took a lot out of me." Said Spongebob.

"You stopped a fat guy from doing something to harm us, that was brave of you." Said Sandy.

"That was quick thinking." Said Spongebob.

"Maybe we should go." Said Cat as he and Dog left.

"Hold on." Said Spongebob.

"What?" asked Dog.

"We still need to get him back to the ocean." Said Mike.

CatDog thought about it until they made a decision.

"Okay, we'll help you get back to the ocean." Said Cat.

"You will?" said Spongebob.

"Of course, I'm starting to like you already." Said Cat.

"Same here." Said Dog.

"Okay, we just need to get to the ocean so that our new friends can return." Said Zoey.

"Hi ho digity." Said Dog.

The six began to walk off.

"_So we left Nearburg in order for Spongebob and Sandy to return to the ocean. During that time, Spongebob learned a lot about the dry land, like how to use an iPad._" Cat narrated as the flashback ended.

"I'm starting to get these stories. You each keep on meeting this Eggman and he keeps on antagonizing you." Said Splinter.

"You have no idea. I had an encounter with him that wasn't pretty." Said Bugs.

Back at Eggman's lair, he fixed up the robot.

"Finished." Said Eggman.

The villains looked at the robot with awe, until it fell apart once more.

"You call yourself a genius? You don't ever know how many licks it takes to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop." Said Nega Dragon.

"Shut up, it's missing something that needs to keep it together. A power core that can only be located in the Toon City power plant." Said Eggman.

"The Toon City power plant? That's crazy, the place is heavily secured, there's no way anyone can break in and out without being caught." Said Drago.

Suddenly, a pink hamster ball with water came rolling in. The ball had Plankton in it. The villains noticed it and Shredder picked up the ball and placed it on the meeting table.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Shredder.

"Sheldon J. Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket. I want to join the league." Said Plankton.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Said Karai.

"Hey, I could be of good use to you." Said Plankton.

"Yeah, how so?" said Joker.

"Are any of you familiar with the name 'Spongebob Squarepants'?" said Plankton.

Joker became mad after hearing that. He grabbed the hamster ball and brought it close to his own face.

"The Spongebob Squarepants, the one that tricked me into robbing an armored truck that didn't have any money in it after Comic Con?" said Joker.

"I think that's the one." Said Plankton.

Joker tossed the ball into a wall.

"Forget it pal, he's now numero Uno on my hit list." Said Joker.

"The number one person on my hit list is that cursed Duncan." Said Drago.

"My main targets are Hamato Yoshi and his disciples." Said Shredder.

"I'm after the gold dragon." Said Nega Dragon.

"I have my sights set on that pesky hedgehog." Said Eggman.

"Go join a circus; you won't be of good use to us." Said Karai.

"Wait, here me out, I can break into and out of places without being caught." Said Plankton.

That caught everyone's attention.

"Break in and out without being caught?" asked Nega Dragon.

"Exactly, my small size can be of good use." Said Plankton.

The villains huddled up and talked about it until they came up with an idea.

"Fine, you can join the league. But first, you've got to do something for us." Said Nega Dragon.

"I'll do anything for you. What is it?" said Plankton.

"It's a very simple plan." Said Eggman.


	14. The Fatty and the Rabbit

Back at the mansion, Bugs was petting Taz and looked at everyone.

"OK guys, here is how I encountered Eggman." Bugs said as a flashback began.

"_I was living in a nice neighborhood with my best friend Daffy Duck and my pet Poochie the Tazmanian Devil each of you call Taz._" Bugs narrated and we see Bugs reading a book called Kingdom Keepers. "_I was reading a book when Daffy Duck came in._"

Daffy walked into the house and to the living room.

"Hey, I need $10,000." Said Daffy.

"Not going to happen." Said Bugs.

"Wha-why not?" said Daffy.

"Because the last time you borrowed money from someone, you ended up conning Porky out of all his money and bought a yacht." Said Bugs.

"My parade float was destroyed." Said Daffy.

"Look, if you need money that bad, then get a job." Said Bugs.

"You know how that always goes, I always get fired after the first day." Said Daffy.

"That's because you don't put any effort into it." Said Bugs.

"I don't meet the job requirements." Said Daffy.

"You're too lazy." Said Bugs.

"I try my best." Said Daffy.

"No you don't." said Bugs, "Need I remind you of why you were kicked out of the marines? You had flat feet."

"I'm a duck, ducks are supposed to have flat feet." Said Daffy.

"How do I put up with him?" wondered Bugs.

"_Then the craziest thing happened__._"

Taz came running in scared and Daffy is confused.

"Ok why are you scared?" Daffy asked.

However before he can get an answer a missile came to the house and blew it up, shocking the trio.

"WHAT THE!?" Bugs shouted. "MY HOUSE WHO DID THIS!?"

The three walked out the destroyed house and saw Eggman in his ship who looked at the three.

"I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman." Said Eggman.

Daffy ran off in fear.

"Yeah and I'm Mel Blanc." Bugs said sarcastically.

"Never mind that, you're one of the few people that has something to do with my latest plan for world domination." Said Eggman.

Hearing that surprised Bugs.

"_What Eggman just said surprised me. Did he say something about me having some involvement in one of his world domination plans?_"

"What are you talking about?" asked Bugs.

Taz grunted in agreement.

"Why, I'm saying that I need some data on some of the greatest people ever known. I already have the data of someone that can turn into a golden dragon and is a master of ninjitsu, the data of the pesky blue hedgehog that keeps on bothering me, someone that is very crazy and needs water to live, someone with a big criminal record, someone with many personalities, someone that has done physical challenges without the use of powers, five teenagers with different powers, someone that's half ghost, a human and a dog that can run very fast, a squirrel that knows karate, a cat and a dog that share the same body, and a wise cracking rabbit. All I need know is the data of someone that dresses up as a ninja." Said Eggman.

Bugs hatched a plan very quickly.

"Look, someone that dresses up like a ninja!" Bugs pointed behind Eggman.

Eggman looked behind him before turning back around.

"I don't see any-"Eggman stopped when he noticed that Bugs and Taz were in Bugs car driving off very fast.

"Cursed rabbit." Said Eggman.

Later, Bugs and Taz were now driving down the desert when the car suddenly stopped.

"Aw great, what could be the problem?" Bugs said as he and Taz stepped out of the car.

Bugs popped the hood and saw that the car battery has died.

"How do you like that, the battery is dead." Said Bugs.

Taz grunted.

"How am I going to get this thing recharged?" wondered Bugs.

Suddenly, the Road Runner ran by, followed by Wile E. Coyote, a safe fell on him.

"Who knew the desert could be a dangerous place?" said Bugs.

Just then, Bugs and Taz hear something sees a Gold Dragon flying and Raven. Bugs then pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at GDN. He shot one of GDN's wings, making the Gold Dragon fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" asked GDN.

"Needed to get your attention." Said Bugs.

Raven landed on the ground.

"What's going on here?" wondered Raven.

"That rabbit shot me." Said GDN.

"Forget about it, I need some electricity, any of you got some?" said Bugs.

"I can breathe out electricity." Said GDN.

"Perfect." Said Bugs.

Bugs attached some jumper cables to GDN's teeth and attached the other ends of them to his car battery.

"This is going to hurt a little." Said Bugs.

"Wait, I change my-"GDN was interrupted when Bugs flipped a switch on his car battery that started to drain some of GDN's electricity very painfully.

Raven pulled out her cell phone and began recording everything.

"This is definitely going on the internet." Raven said with a grin.

"_Hold on._" GDN interupted the story as we go back to the present.

"You actually filmed all of that?" said GDN.

"Consider it payback for always talking about living in the sewer." Said Raven.

"That's not very nice, I lived there and it was amazing." Said Mikey.

"Amazing enough to smell toilet water?" said Raph.

"That's why it's called the sewer?" said Mikey.

"I've got a story to finish." Bugs said as the story continued.

Bugs flipped the switch and GDN removed the jumper cables from his teeth.

"Oh man, it's going to take so many dentists to fix this." GDN said.

"And I'll be the first." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned and saw Eggman in his ship.

"Eggman." Bugs said in anger.

"Can't you ever leave anyone alone?" said GDN.

"You know I can't." said Eggman.

Bugs saw that Wile E. Coyote got out of the safe and looked up in the sky and got an idea.

"Hey egg's, did you know that the desert can be a very dangerous place?" said Bugs.

"What do you mean?" said Eggman.

"Look up." Said Bugs.

Eggman looked up and a piano fell on him and Wile E. Eggman got out of the wreckage with bruises.

"You got lucky this time rabbit, but I'll be back." Said Eggman as he left the scene.

"Last I saw a guy that bald, he had to fire his barber!" yelled Bugs.

"How'd you know that was going to happen?" asked Raven.

Wile E. got out of the piano.

"Never go to a desert with that guy around." Bugs pointed to Wile E.

Suddenly, an anvil fell on Wile E.

"Names Bugs Bunny." Said Bugs.

"I'm the GoldDragonNinja, and this is Raven." Said GDN.

"Honored." Said Raven.

"What are you doing here?" asked GDN.

"The fat guy destroyed my home and I'm trying to find a new one." Said Bugs.

"I left my home and I'm also trying to find a new one." Said GDN.

"I'm trying to reunite with my friends." Said Raven.

"You know, maybe we can help each other out." Said Bugs.

"Not going to happen." Said Raven.

"I invented the carrot peeler." Said Bugs.

That caught GDN's attention.

"You're the one that invented the carrot peeler?" said GDN.

"Yes." Said Bugs.

"We'll help you out." Said GDN.

Taz grunted in excitement.

"Oh boy." Said Raven.

"_So we ended up helping each other out with our problems._"

The flashback ended.

"I got a question. What happened to Daffy?" asked Owen.

"No idea, last I saw him, he was running for his life.

Daffy ran through the wall, shocking everyone.

"Daffy?" said Bugs.

Duncan held his arm up and knocked Daffy onto the ground. Daffy got back on his feet and hugged Bugs.

"Bugs, I thought I'd never see you again." Said Daffy.

"Likewise." Bugs said sarcastically.

"I need a place to stay, and you're the only one that's been kind enough to provide one for me." Said Daffy.

"Not going to happen." Said Bugs.

"I'll get a job." Said Daffy.

Bugs sighed and decided to give Daffy another chance.

"Okay, you can stay." Said Bugs.

"Thank you, can I be the co-owner of the new home?" asked Daffy.

"Wait in line buddy, I'm already co-owner." Said Spongebob.

Daffy turned to Spongebob.

"Who is this guy?" asked Daffy.

"Long story." Said Bugs.

Back at Eggman's lair, the villains were showing Plankton a slideshow which was what Plankton was to do to prove himself.

"This is the Toon City Power Plant, it is heavily secured. But your size won't be a problem." Said Nega Dragon.

"Interesting." Said Plankton.

Joker flipped to the next slide.

"This is the power core that you need to steal to prove yourself to us. All you have to do is break into the plant, grab the power core and escape without wetting off any alarm. Got it?" said Drago.

"Yes I do, but first, I need to breathe water to stay alive." Said Plankton.

"Got that covered." Said Eggman.

The fat genius pulled out a spray bottle, pulled Plankton out of the hamster wheel and sprayed him with it.

"This formula will allow you to breathe air." Said Eggman.

"Okay, time for my mission." Said Plankton.


	15. Robbing the Power Plant

Plankton was now standing in front of the Toon City power plant, getting ready to steal the power core that Eggman needs. Plankton then listened in the speaker that was attached to one of his antennas.

"_Okay, the power core is located in the building; all you have to do is enter the building without setting off any kind of alarm and steal the power core._" Eggman spoke through the speaker.

"Gotcha, stealth mode." Said Plankton.

"_Now hurry so that I can complete my creation_." Eggman said.

"Consider it done." Said Plankton.

Plankton started to walk over to the power plant; he managed to get across the fence but stopped when he saw hundreds of bull dogs sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Plankton.

"_What?_" asked Eggman.

"You never said anything about there being lots of bull dogs." Said Plankton.

"_I did say that the place would be very heavily guarded._" Said Eggman.

"I see your point." Said Plankton.

Plankton began to sneak past the dogs without making a single sound. After two minutes, Plankton made it to the entrance unharmed.

"Whew, that was a close call." Whispered Plankton.

Suddenly, the bull dogs woke up and started growling at Plankton, shocking him.

"Oh boy." Said Plankton.

The dogs began to viciously maul Plankton, who then managed to crawl into the power plant with lots of injuries.

"You told me this was going to be easy." Said Plankton.

"_Why, what happened?_" asked Eggman.

"Hundreds of bull dogs attacked me to no end." Said Plankton.

Plankton heard all the villains laughing because of his misfortune.

"_Don't be such a cry baby about it, get me that power core._" Said Eggman.

"Alright, sheesh, all the things I do to prove myself." Plankton said to himself.

"_What was that?!_" yelled Eggman.

"Nothing." Said Plankton.

Plankton walked around the power plant, trying to find the power core Eggman needs.

"Now where could that power core be?" wondered Plankton.

He failed to notice that he walked by a motion sensor and an anvil fell on him. Plankton managed to crawl out from under the anvil.

"I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well." Said Plankton.

Later, he walked into a room that was holding a stun gun. Plankton jumped on the table that it was on and inspected it.

"Truly an amazing device. Wonder what it does?" said Plankton as he walked into the shocking part of it.

The stun gun then shocked Plankton, shortly after that happened; he went flying all around the room before he fell on the ground.

"Note to self, never inspect anything that can shock you." Plankton said to himself.

He then walked into a room with a tank under the floor and a mutant shark named Fang (Total Drama). Fang noticed Plankton and tried to attack him, but can't do to being stuck under the floor.

"Aw, how cute, a mutant shark is trying to attack me. Ha, you'll never be able to break out of there, I'm perfectly safe here." Plankton laughed.

As Plankton continued to laugh, he failed to notice Fang pulling out a small stick. The mutant shark pushed a button on it which proceeded to cut through the floor until it was big enough for Fang to get out of. Fang then tapped on Plankton's back, who then turned around nervously and gulped at the sight of Fang out of the water.

"Why do I keep doing this?" said Plankton.

Fang then proceeded to beat up Plankton as he began to scream.

Later, Plankton walked into a room and saw the power core that Eggman needs to get his robot working and saw lasers surrounding it.

"Laser's? Ha, this is where my size is of good use." Said Plankton.

Plankton climbed up the podium that the core was on and made his way through the lasers and grabbed the power core before jumping off the podium.

"Yes! My key to joining the league is now in my hands." Said Plankton.

Plankton began to walk away, but bumped into Fang and the bull dogs.

"Rats." Said Plankton.

He then looked up and saw an air vent above Fang and got an idea. Plankton jumped on top of Fang's fin, then jumped into the vent and ran through it.

"Suckers, you'll never be able to catch me if I'm in an air vent." Said Plankton.

He spoke to soon, because he fell down with a section of the vent as well. Plankton walked out and saw Fang and the bull dogs with power tools in their hands.

"Yep, this isn't going to end well." Said Plankton.

The bull dogs and Fang then proceeded to beat up Plankton.

Back at Eggman's lair, the villains were waiting on Plankton.

"Where could he be?" wondered Shredder.

"Maybe he died in the plant." Joker laughed very loud.

"No, he'll be back." Said Eggman.

Suddenly, Plankton came into the lair injured badly and still carrying the power core.

"There were hundreds of bull dogs, an anvil, something that shocked me, a giant mutant shark and things started to get crazy." Said Plankton, "But I have the power core."

Eggman took the core out of Plankton's hands.

"Now I can complete my latest creation." Said Eggman.

Eggman put the power core into Robot Dragon Ninja and the robot started to work perfectly.

"It's working perfectly, and without falling apart." Said Eggman.

He spoke to soon; one of Robot Dragon's arms fell off, much to everyone's shock.

"Oh dearie me, I've really got to get that check." Robot Dragon spoke in a British accent.

"Is he supposed to have that accent?" wondered Joker.

"Never mind that, now if you'll excuse me, I've got an army to make." Eggman left the room with Robot Dragon following.

"Do you by chance have any crumpets?" asked Robot Dragon.

"No!" said Eggman.

"Great, we're going to have an army of Robot Dragon Ninjas that have English accents and good manners." Said Joker.

"How can this get any worse?" wondered Nega Dragon.

Karai removed the hood and revealed Nega Dragon's face, his robotic red eye was now fixed properly.

"Just as I thought." Said Karai.

"I'm very shocked, looks like the Sorcerer was right, you do look like the Gold Dragon." Said Shredder.

"Wait, you made an alliance with the Sorcerer?" said Nega Dragon.

"Before even meeting you." Said Karai.

"That's how you figured out who was underneath the hood?" said Nega Dragon.

"Wasn't easy." Said Shredder.

"Lookie here, a dragon with robotic attachments. Now that's something you don't see every day." Said Joker.

"You don't see a psychotic killer clown every day either." Said Nega Dragon.

Nega Dragon picked up Plankton.

"Sheldon J. Plankton, for stealing a power core from a power plant without being caught on camera, despite many injuries from animals 20 times your size, you're now a member of the League of Evil." Said Nega Dragon.

"I won't let you down." Said Plankton.

"I know you won't. Now clean up the toilets." Nega Dragon tossed Plankton out the room.

Plankton screamed as he went flying before crashing was heard.

"Was that even wise?" asked Drago.

"He may have the traits of a villain, but he has much to learn. Now, we just need more members to join so we can start our war on earth." Said Nega Dragon.


	16. Spongebob Learns of the Ninja

Back at the mansion, Spongebob brought out lots of Krabby Patties and put them on the coffee table. Daffy grabbed on and took a bite out of it, but wound up spitting it out in disgust.

"What kind of stuff is this?" wondered Daffy.

"It's a krabby patty, everyone loves them." said Spongebob.

"Well I don't. Are you trying to kill me?" said Daffy.

That wound up pushing Spongebob to the edge.

"That can be aranged." Spongebob said angrily.

"Wait, what?" said Daffy.

Spongebob leapt over to Daffy and began to beat him up. Duncan pulled out his cell phone and began recording everything. Later, Daffy was sitting in a wheelchair all wrapped up in bandages.

"You're despicable." Daffy said to Spongebob in a muffled voice.

"Eh, look on the bright side, that video of you being owned by sponge boy has gone viral." said Duncan.

"I hate you already." said Daffy.

"Whatever, Cunningham still has a story to tell." said Duncan.

"Um it is our story as well." Theresa said.

"We were there when Eggman attacked." Debbie said as she stood next to her boyfriend and her new robot ninja friend.

"Don't leave them out of it." Randy said as a flashback began.

In the flashback, Randy was pitching up a tent.

"_You see, me, my best friend Howard, Theresa, Debby, and some other students were at a camp site that Principal Slimovitz was hosting. I was cleaver enough to learn about camping despite not being part of the boy scouts._" Narrated Randy.

Randy finished pitching the tent as Howard showed up.

"Got your tent up?" said Howard.

"Yes I did, you?" said Randy.

"I got it pitched." Howard pointed to his tent which fell apart, "Until now."

Howard left as Randy crawled into his tent. Inside Randy's tent was a massage chair, a sleeping bag and a portable TV.

"Suckers." Said Randy.

Randy sat down on his massage chair and turned it on.

"Awe that feels good." Said Randy.

Randy then turned on his TV and started watching American Ninja.

"Never miss an episode. This is definitely the life." Said Randy.

"Gather around people." Said a familiar voice.

"Rats." Said Randy.

Randy turned off his TV and massage chair and crawled out the tent and went to the campfire where Principal Slimovitz was at.

"Now I hope you each came prepared for this trip." Said Slimovitz.

"I always come prepared." Said Randy.

"Sure did." Said Theresa.

"Same here." Said Debby.

Howard pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"Definitely." Said Howard.

Randy looked at Howard and saw the marshmallows.

"You can't bring only a bag of marshmallows on a camping trip." Said Randy.

"It's a tradition." Said Howard.

"Yeah, well that tradition ended when people became too fat to move." Said Randy.

"Enough, now the main reason I'm running this camping trip is to keep my car from being destroyed." Said Slimovitz.

Suddenly, the group heard a crashing sound.

"That better not have been my car." Said Slimovitz, "Can one of you-"Slimovitz stopped when he noticed that Randy was gone.

"Hey, where'd Cunningham go?" wondered Slimovitz.

With Randy, he had a flashlight on and was looking all around the forest.

"What could have made that sound?" wondered Randy.

After some time searching, Randy saw lots of weird stuff. One of them being Sasquatchanakwa (Total Drama) playing cards with some animals.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said Randy.

Randy began to walk away and failed to notice he was walking towards a rock; he tripped on it and fell into a lake. He then poked his head out of the water. Randy noticed that his hair was in front of his eyes and fixed it. Theresa saw Randy in the water and ran over there. Randy crawled out of the water and was helped onto his feet by Theresa.

"Ooh, I've got to start watching where I go." Said Randy.

Theresa smiled.

"That's true Randy." Theresa said only to fall in the water herself. "AHHH!"

"How do you like that, I just come out of it and someone falls into it." Said Randy.

Theresa crawled out of the water and Randy helped her onto her feet.

"I've got to be careful myself." Said Theresa.

"True dat." Randy said as he turned to the parking lot and saw Slimovitz's smashed car, "Hey, the principals car is smashed up."

Randy and Theresa walked over to the wreckage and saw a figure on it.

"There's something on it." Said Theresa.

They stopped at the car and saw Spongebob laying on it, moaning.

The flashback ended.

"I still have no idea how he got there." Said Randy.

"I could answer that." Said Spongebob.

"Could you tell us the abridged version?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sheesh, what is it with the abridged version of stories anyways?" said Spongebob, "Okay, me and my group were still trying to find our way back to the ocean. We've been doing it for an entire week, I get upset about it taking weeks just to get to the ocean, we start arguing with each other, and the next thing you know; I wind up stating that I wish that I was left for dead on the island and left the group. So I'm out on my own, still trying to find my way back to the ocean, then suddenly, I fall off a cliff and land on a car."

"Well, since you just said all of that." Raph said as he, Mikey, Beast Boy and Duncan began to laugh.

"Hey, that's not very funny." Spongebob said as he pulled out a spark plug from out of his back, "I still have car parts stuck inside of me from that incident."

"Yeah, show him some respect." Randy said as the flashback began once more.

"_Anyways, me and Randy are looking at Spongebob, and thoughts went through our minds._" Narrated Theresa.

"That's weird, a humanoid sponge in a scuba diving suit full of water. Must need it to survive." Said Randy.

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Theresa.

"I know for sure, I'm just too lazy to do any science. One of the few reasons for my bad grades in science class." Said Randy.

Spongebob regained consciousness and got off the car.

"That was very rough." Said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa became shocked at the fact that Spongebob just spoke. Spongebob looked at the two.

"What?" said Spongebob.

"He-he-he just spoke." Said Randy.

"Of course I did, I'm not your average sponge." Said Spongebob.

"That's something you don't see every day." Said Theresa.

"Well, you don't see anyone with purple hair every day either." Said Spongebob.

"He-she-it makes a good point." Said Randy.

"I'm a guy." Said Spongebob.

"I see." Said Theresa.

"This is remarkable, hey Mr.-"Randy said.

"Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob.

"He's got a name." said Theresa.

"Of course I do, I also have a scientific name. Crazius Spongicus." Said Spongebob.

"Okay, my name is Randy Cunningham, I've no scientific name." said Randy.

"I'm Theresa Fowler." Said Theresa.

"And I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik, otherwise known as Eggman." Said a familiar voice.

"Not again." Spongebob said in frustration.

Randy, Theresa and Spongebob looked behind Randy and saw Eggman in his ship.

"I see that you're not with your friend's anymore square body, what happened?" asked Eggman.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" said Spongebob.

"Oh, I feel sympathy for you, I might be able to help you out." Said Eggman.

Eggman brought out a laser from his ship and fired it. Spongebob grabbed Randy and Theresa and jumped out of the way. The laser destroyed Slimovitz's car some more and a tire went flying in front of Slimovitz.

"Why? I thought that it would be safe here." Said Slimovitz.

Back with the three, Randy made a quick escape behind a bush and came back out as the ninja.

"I'm out of here." Said Spongebob as he walked off.

"Where you going?" wondered Theresa.

"Someplace safe." Said Spongebob.

"That's the last car you're going to destroy." Said Randy.

"Oh, what you going to do about it?" asked Eggman.

Randy pulled out one of his swords, jumped towards Eggman and sliced at the laser.

"Ninja slice." Said Randy.

The laser came off the ship.

"You got lucky pal, but phase one of my plan is complete." Eggman left the area.

Randy made an escape before Theresa could thank the ninja. Randy hid behind a tree and removed the mask.

"Randy Cunningham?" Randy turned around and saw Spongebob standing behind him in shock, "You're the one that stopped the fat guy?"

"It's not what it looks like." Said Randy.

Spongebob gave Randy the 'yeah right' look.

"Okay, it is what it looks like. It's been happening for the last 800 years." Said Randy.

"How so?" said Spongebob.

"For 800 years, this city called Norrisville has been protected by a ninja, but what people don't know is that every four years a new ninja is selected. The next ninja is always supposed to be a freshman." Said Randy.

"I see. Does anyone know about this?" asked Spongebob.

"The bit of Norrisville being protected, yeah. The every four years part, no." said Randy, "For the ninja can never be known."

"Forget about it, people must know." Said Spongebob.

"The ninja's enemies could use the knowledge to destroy him." Said Randy.

"That's a sacrifice you're going to have to make." Said Spongebob.

"No one must ever know." Said Randy.

"Know what?" said Theresa who was standing behind Spongebob.

"Uh…I just so happen to be a good friend of the ninja." Said Spongebob.

"You are?" said Theresa.

"Of course, I'll give him Randy and your regards." Said Spongebob.

"Okay thanks, come on Randy, we better return to the campsite." Said Theresa as she left.

Randy looked at Spongebob.

"You…you decided not to tell?" said Randy.

"Of course not, anyone that finds out about you, they can use that knowledge to destroy you." Said Spongebob.

"So what you're saying is…" said Randy.

"I'll take your secret to the grave with me." Said Spongebob.

"Thanks man." Randy hugged Spongebob.

Randy broke the hug and walked to the campsite. Spongebob decided to continue to find his way back to the ocean, but was stopped by Randy.

"Hey, since you 'know about the ninja' why don't you come to the campsite with me." Said Randy.

Spongebob thought about it and agreed to it.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked over to Randy as the two began to return to the campsite.

"_So I decided to put my journey back to the ocean on hold. Met some of Randy, Theresa and Debby's classmates and told them a whole bunch of tall tales about my adventures with the ninja._" Narrated Spongebob as the flashback ended.

"Wait, those stories were a bunch of lies?" said Debby.

"Well, I did say that I was the first resident of the mansion to find out that Randy's the ninja." Said Spongebob.

"He does make a good point." Said Theresa.

"True dat." Said Owen.

"Quick question, how'd you even survive that fall?" asked Mike.

"Luck." Said Spongebob.

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's lair, Nega Dragon and Plankton were walking around the lair.

"Now look, you may think being a villain is fun, but it's very hard work. You need a plan that can never fail." Said Nega Dragon.

"Yeah, that's not my specialty." Said Plankton.

"Also, you need to have an army like Eggman and Shredder." Said Nega Dragon.

The two entered a room with a conveyor belt that was making replicas of Robot Dragon Ninjas and Eggman stood next to the two.

"You see, with an army like this, no one can stand in our way." Said Eggman.

"How so." Said Nega Dragon.

Suddenly, the first Robot Dragon walked over to Eggman.

"Are you ready for your first mission?" Eggman asked.

"Indeed I am sir. Hope it involves tea time." Said Robot Dragon.

"Ooh, this one's going to be a hard one to get through to." Said Eggman.


	17. The Heroes Meet

Back at the manor.

"Okay, so the stories are over, let's go." said Raph.

"Raphael, the story's not over." said Splinter.

"Rats." said Raph.

Splinter slapped Raph across the face with his tail.

"Hey, what was that for?" said Raph.

"For being a racist." said Splinter.

"What's racist about saying-"Raph stopped when he realized what Splinter was talking about, "Oh."

"Yeah, anyways, our encounters with Eggman were the first part of his plan for world domination." said Robin.

"How did it all happen?" asked Mikey.

"For one thing, after we foiled that plan, we ended up living with eachother." said GDN as a flashback began.

On the Egg Carrier, Eggman was looking on his screen, looking at the heroes he encountered.

"Those fools, they think they won their battles with me. But they weren't counting on this." said Eggman as he pushed a button on his keyboard.

With GDN, Raven and Bugs, they were in a city when GDN noticed that he was disappearing.

"Uh guy's, I'm starting to become clear." said GDN.

Raven, Taz and Bugs saw it.

"What the?" said Bugs.

GDN then disappeared.

"That was weird." said Raven.

Bugs noticed that Raven was about to disappear as well.

"Looks like you'll be joining him shortly." said Bugs.

Raven then noticed it before she disappeared. Bugs then noticed that he and Taz were disappearing as well.

"What's going on?" Bugs said before he disappeared.

With Duncan, Gwen and Courtney, they were walking when Duncan noticed that he was disappearing himself.

"Hey, quick question is it normal for someone to become clear?" asked Duncan.

"No it's not." said Courtney.

"Then look at Me." said Duncan.

Courtney and Gwen looked at Duncan and became shocked when he disappeared.

"DUNCAN!" the two said before they disappeared.

With Mystery Inc., Shaggy and Scooby noticed that they were disappearing.

"Like, I've seen some creepy stuff before, but nothing like this man." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

Fred, Daphne and Velma saw what the two were talking about.

"What's happening to you?" Fred said.

Before Shaggy and Scooby could answer, they disappeared.

"Nothing I've ever seen before." Said Velma.

With, Mike, Zoey, Sandy and CatDog, they were having a picnic when they started to notice that Mike was dissapearing.

"What's going on here? I definitely know that this isn't part of my comedy routine." Mike said before he disappeared.

"What just happened?" wondered Zoey.

"No idea, but we'll be joining him shortly." Said Cat.

The other's looked down and saw that they were starting to disappear.

"What in tarnation?" Sandy said before she disappeared.

"We must be going to heaven." Said Dog before he and his brother disappeared.

"I don't like the look of things." Said Zoey before she disappeared.

With Max, he and Roxanne were at Goofy's house when Goofy started to notice that his own son was disappearing.

"Maxie, you're starting to seem clear." said Goofy.

Max looked at himself and before he knew it, he was gone.

"Max!" Roxanne said before he disappeared.

"Ah-yuck, invisible." said Goofy.

With Sonic, he was running around the world as always before he started to disappear.

"What the?" Sonic said before he disappeared.

With Robin, he was hitchhiking.

"This is very embarrassing, me a hero needing help to return to my friends." Said Robin.

Robin then noticed that he was disappearing.

"Holy clearness, Batman. Oh yeah, I don't work for him anymore." Robin said before he disappeared.

With Cyborg, he was at an all you can eat buffet when he started to disappear.

"Oh hell no." Cyborg said before he disappeared.

With Starfire, Owen and Izzy, they were at the border when they started to disappear and notice it.

"I fear that something bad is about to happen." Said Starfire.

"I know right?" said Owen.

"I like it." Said Izzy.

The three then disappeared.

With Spongebob, Randy, Theresa and the other students of Norrisville, Spongebob was about to tell another tall tale about his times with the ninja when he started to disappear. Everyone started to notice.

"Yikes, that's something you don't see every day." Spongebob said before he disappeared.

"What just happened?" said Randy.

Theresa saw that Randy's about to disappear.

"The same thing that's about to happen to you." Said Theresa.

Randy saw that Theresa was about to disappear as well.

"Same thing for you." Said Randy.

Randy and Theresa disappeared.

With Beast Boy, Danny, Tucker and Sam, they were eating lunch when they started to notice that Danny was about to disappear.

"You don't have to do your disappearing act." Said Beast Boy.

Danny saw that Beast Boy was disappearing himself.

"Try looking at yourself." Said Danny, "I am not doing this on purpose."

Beast Boy realized that Danny was right.

"Help." Beast Boy said before he disappeared.

"What is going on?" said Tucker.

Sam noticed that she and Tucker were about to disappear.

"The same thing that's going to happen to us." Said Sam.

Danny, Tucker and Sam disappeared.

On the Egg Carrier, the heroes suddenly appeared in a very small beaming chamber squeezed together.

"Okay, this is very tight." Said Bugs.

"This is tight? I'm in a scuba diving suit full of water. And that's because I need to breathe water to survive." Said Spongebob.

"You've got needs? I just moved into an apartment and still need a job." Said Max.

"Oh sure, listen to the dog that needs a job, someone has their spikes poking my back." Said Duncan.

"Uh, I believe you're leaning on my head." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, collars appeared on Sonic, GDN, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Spongebob and Danny.

"Anti-power collars." Said Sonic.

Danny tried to turn intangible but failed.

"Great." Said Danny.

"What exactly is going on here?" wondered Duncan.

"I'll tell what's going on here; we're on the Egg Carrier. A ship that is owned by Eggman." Said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"You mean the guy that's been bothering us?" Said Mike.

"He's been bothering you? If he has, he must have something planned." Said Sonic.

"But what?" said Roxanne.

Bugs remembered something.

"Wait a minute, he did say something about going after certain people on a list he has. One of the things on it was someone that can turn into a dragon and is a master of ninjitsu." Said Bugs.

"That's me." Said GDN.

"A pesky blue hedgehog." Said Bugs.

"I'm the one with spikes, so yeah, you get the idea." Said Sonic.

"A crazy person that needs water to survive, who I assume is the one in the scuba diving suit." Said Bugs.

"You got that right." Said Spongebob.

"Someone with a big criminal record." Said Bugs.

"I've spent lots of times in juvenile homes." Said Duncan.

"Someone with multiple personality disorder." Said Bugs.

"It's a comedy routine." Said Mike.

"One with athletic skills." Said Bugs.

"I match that." Said Max.

"Same here." Said Robin.

"Five teens with different powers." Said Bugs.

"I have no powers." Said Robin.

"Look at the ones with anti-power collars that should speed things up a bit." Said Raven.

"Gotcha, a half ghost." Said Bugs.

"I'm the man." Said Danny.

"A human and a dog that can run very fast." Said Bugs.

"Only happens when I see or hear monsters." Said Shaggy.

"Reah." Said Scooby.

"A squirrel that knows karate." Said Bugs.

"I'm that squirrel." Said Sandy.

"A cat and a dog that share the same body." Said Bugs.

"That's us." Said Cat.

"True that." Said Dog.

"I'm the wise cracking rabbit. The last thing on the list is someone that dresses up like a ninja." Said Bugs.

"Uh…who can that be?" said Randy.

Suddenly, the doors to the beaming chamber opened up and the heroes went flying out. They looked up and saw that they were surrounded by egg bots and Eggman himself.

"So, you've got me figured out, eh rabbit?" said Eggman.

"In a way, yeah." Said Bugs.

"I've got you figured out very good Eggman." Said Sonic.

"I know, but do any of you know what I'm planning?" said Eggman.

"Not a clue." Said Gwen.

"I'm planning on making a robot with the data of all the people that were on my list. Each of those people were just the things I needed, the others are just extra. Phase two of my plan is complete." Said Eggman.

"You'll never get away with this." Said Duncan.

Eggman chuckled.

"I already have. Egg bots, take them to the prisoner room." Said Eggman.

"Get up." Said one of the egg bots.

The heroes got back on their feet and were escorted by the egg bots. Eggman then walked away.

"Now for the big finally." Said Eggman.


	18. The Final Battle

In the prisoner room, everyone was in chambers. Spongebob was not wearing his scuba diving suit and was in a chamber with water in it.

"Like, this is so boring man." said Shaggy.

"Yeah? Well I'm the one in a chamber all alone." said Spongebob.

"That's because you're the only one that needs to breathe water sponge boy." said Duncan.

"Hey you want to know something surprising?" said Spongebob.

"What?" asked Duncan.

Spongebob reached into one of his holes and pulled out a blaster, shocking everyone.

"I'm in possession of one of those egg bots' blasters." Said Spongebob.

"Wait, you managed to get one of those, how?" said Mike.

"When we passed by the supply room, I stuffed a blaster into one of my holes." Said Spongebob, "Now I got the key to the prison break."

"Yeah, how so?" said Raven.

To answer Raven's question, Spongebob aimed the blaster at the anti-power collar around his neck. He pulled the trigger and a laser came out and hit the collar, destroying it.

"That's how so." Said Spongebob.

"How do you expect to get out of your fish tank?" said Beast Boy.

Spongebob aimed the blaster at one of the chamber wall's intending on destroying it.

"Wait, you intend on destroying one of your chamber walls?" said Bugs.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob shot the wall, destroying it. Water came rushing out and Spongebob went with it. He stood up and started to cough a bit. He then walked over to the other cell and aimed the blaster, trying to decide whose collar to shoot off first.

"I can't…get…everyone's…callers…off at…once." Said Spongebob.

"Shoot my collar off first; I'll then use my powers to get everyone else's collars off." Said Raven.

"Okay…I'll try." Said Spongebob as he slowly aimed his blaster at Raven's collar.

"Come on, you got this." Said Randy, "DO IT!"

Spongebob pulled the trigger and a laser came out, shortly after pulling the trigger, Spongebob fell on the floor. The laser destroyed Raven's collar who then began to use her powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted.

The collars then came off of everyone. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and broke the chamber open before turning back to normal.

"Let's go." Said Sonic.

The heroes left the prison room and Randy grabbed the unconscious Spongebob and took off.

The group then went to the supply room and grabbed some stuff. Duncan grabbed his pistol, pistol cartridges, his knife and lighter. Randy grabbed Spongebob's scuba diving suit and put it on the sponge, after that, Spongebob pulled Randy's ninja mask out from one of his holes and gave it to the purple haired teen.

"Thanks for hiding my ninja mask." Randy whispered.

"Any…time." Said Spongebob before he put the helmet on.

Randy found a hose and put one end into the scuba suit and turned it on, allowing water to get into the scuba diving suit. After a while, Randy turned off the water and removed the hose because the suit had enough water in it. Randy hid somewhere and put the mask on and came back as the ninja.

"Okay people, gather around." Said Sonic.

Everyone gathered around and they noticed that 'Randy' wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's the purple haired kid?" said Cyborg.

"He uh…" Randy tried to come up with an excuse.

"Was taken by the ninja to be someplace safe." Said Spongebob.

"Right, anyways, we've got to defeat Eggman once and for all, here's the plan, those of us with powers will go after Eggman, those that have fighting skills go after his egg bots, the defenseless will find a way off this ship, while someone finds a way to bring this ship down." Said Sonic.

"On it." Said Spongebob.

Everyone turned and saw that Spongebob now had lots of blasters strapped around his chest and was carrying two. He then left.

"Flying solo, he's got my style." Said Duncan.

"Okay everyone get the idea?" said Sonic.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, Boy wonder, you, the punk, rabbit, squirrel and ninja will take on the robots, chubby, find a way to get the defenseless off the ship before spongey brings the ship down, everyone else is with me." Said Sonic, "Go."

Everyone then went their ways.

With Duncan, Robin, Bugs, Sandy and Randy, they managed to get on the deck and looked around.

"It's quiet. To quiet." Said Bugs.

"Where could Spongebob be at the moment?" wondered Sandy.

"Forget about your friend sweet cheeks. Chances are, he's going to be the first to go do to the fact that he lacks fighting skills." Said Duncan.

"How can you think so poorly for some big hearted person like him?" said Randy.

"What? I'm just saying that he won't last five minutes battling someone." Said Duncan.

In the robot creating room, Spongebob was walking around still trying to find the engine room.

"This definitely isn't the engine room, but what the hell?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob shot a laser at the machine that's creating the egg bots and destroyed it, as well as some of the newly created egg bots.

"And they say I can't take care of myself." Said Spongebob.

With Sonic's group, they were walking around the deck, still trying to find Eggman. Sonic then made everyone stop because he sensed something.

"Okay Eggman, come on out, I know you're here." Said Sonic.

Suddenly, a giant samurai machine operated by Eggman showed up.

"Indeed I am, you've got me figured out quicker than the gold dragon." Said Eggman.

"What'd you expect; I've only known you for weeks. Sonic however, he's known you for years." Said GDN.

"True. Behold the robot that I was talking about, the Egg Samurai. It has all the data of everyone on my list. No one will be able to destroy this." Said Eggman.

"That's what you think." Cyborg said as he shot a plasma bolt out one of his arms.

It hit Eggman, but it didn't faze him.

"Shoot, nothing happened." Said Cyborg.

"We could take him if we just stick together." Said Sonic.

"Let's do this." Said Beast Boy as he turned into a tiger.

The group then started to attack Eggman.

With Owen's group, they were still trying to find a way off the ship.

"Great, we can't find a way off the ship." Said Max.

"Is this how we're going to die?" said Dog.

"Not quite, if we just keep looking." Said Owen.

"But how, chances are, the sponge guy already found the engine room." Said Tucker.

Mike then got an idea.

"I know a guy that can help." Mike said as he reached into his backpack.

"Who can help us, someone that's not in the air?" said Sam.

Mike managed to pull out a fedora.

"Ha, ha, don't underestimate someone you just met and who knows someone that can help. Because chances are…"Mike put on the fedora and went through a personality change into Manitoba Smith, "The person that can help just might be closer than you think."

Everyone but Zoey became shocked after seeing what just happened.

"Mike?" said Owen.

"Mike? He's in his own mind, I'm Manitoba Smith." Said Manitoba.

"What is this, a comedy routine?" said Courtney.

"He might have claimed that it was always a comedy routine, truth be told, he suffers from multiple personality disorder. And the one person that knew about it all along was sweet cheeks." Manitoba said pointing to Zoey.

"I knew it all along!" said Cat.

"Look, you think you can find a way off this ship?" said Theresa.

"Can I? I'm Manitoba Smith; I can find anything real easy." Manitoba said before moving close to Theresa, "Even a very attractive lady."

Zoey then grabbed Manitoba by the ear and dragged him away.

"Okay that's enough of that, find us a way to get off this ship." Zoey said annoyed.

"Sure thing mate." Manitoba said before he started to look around the ship.

With Spongebob, he was still looking around the ship for the engine room. He then saw a map and saw that he was at the front of the ship.

"Great, now I have to get to the back, but how can I do it very quickly?" said Spongebob.

He then saw a teleporting like chamber that leads to the engine room.

"Eh, it worked on that one space show." Said Spongebob.

He entered the chamber and disappeared.

Back with Sonic's group, they were on the losing edge.

"Nothing's working." Said Raven.

"Well that's new, something coming out of a Goth girl." Said Sonic.

"You leave her out of this." Said GDN.

"You seem kind of familiar, where I know you from?" said Sonic.

"Not important right now, how are we going to destroy this robot?" said Cyborg.

Sonic thought about it and came up with an idea.

"I got it, anyone got electrical powers?" said Sonic.

"I can breathe electricity." Said GDN.

"Perfect, shoot me with it." Said Sonic.

"What!?" said GDN.

"Just shoot me." Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said GDN.

GDN breathed electricity on Sonic, but he was able to take it.

"Okay, keep on breathing it on me. As soon as I do a spin dash in the air, everyone give me everything you got." Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said Starfire.

"Sure, whatever." Said Raven.

Sonic then spin dashed in the air, Danny blasted some ghost energy on Sonic, Starfire used some of her powers, Cyborg also used some of his power. After Sonic managed to get enough, he went flying towards Eggman, who used his robotic samurai sword to try and destroy Sonic for good. But Sonic was able to buzz through the sword and through the body, destroying the Egg Samurai as well. Eggman landed on the ground unconscious.

"Your egg has been scrambled once again Eggman." Said Sonic.

"Heh, now that was funny." Said Raven.

"Hey, I was about to say that whole thing with the egg." Said Beast Boy.

"The difference between you and the hedgehog is that he knows how to make things sound funny." Said Raven.

Back with Duncan's group, they looked around and saw some egg bots coming their way.

"Check it, they're coming." Said Robin.

Bugs pulled out a mallet, Duncan pulled out his knife and pistol, and Randy pulled out his katanas.

"Are you ready?" said Randy.

"You bet I am." Said Sandy.

"Then let's do this." Said Bugs.

The five began to battle the egg bots. Duncan shot and stabbed some, Bugs hammered lots of them, Robin destroyed many, Sandy did the same, and Randy sliced through many egg bots.

With Spongebob, he appeared in the engine room and saw lots of egg bots.

"Why must this always happen?" said Spongebob.

Spongebob then started to shoot the egg bots. Many minutes later, all the egg bots were destroyed and Spongebob went through lots of his blasters.

"Now to destroy that engine." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob walked off to find the engine.

With Owen's group, Manitoba Smith managed to find several escape pods.

"Told you I'd find them, now go, go, go, go, we don't have much time." Said Manitoba.

Some of the escape pods managed to fill up and they left the Egg Carrier. Before entering an escape pod, Zoey removed Manitoba's fedora, causing him to revert back to Mike.

"What just happened?" said Mike.

"Manitoba Smith happened, he found escape pods now let's go." Zoey entered an escape pod.

"Right." Mike entered the same one before it left the Egg Carrier.

Back with Spongebob, he found the engine and tried to shoot it, but he was out of ammo.

"Great, just when I need it the most." Said Spongebob.

He saw some electric cables and thoughts went through his mind.

"_It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make__._" Spongebob remembered.

He now had no other choice, he removed one of the electric cables, unzip his scuba diving suit and put the sparking end into the water. He became electrocuted, but he was able to destroy the engine. He went flying out of the engine room without his suit, but was still in the helmet that now had no water in it.

"Got to…get off…this ship." Spongebob said as he walked off.


	19. The Story Ends

With Bugs' group, they noticed that the Egg Carrier was about to explode any minute.

"Well now, sponge boy did it, he found a way to bring this ship down." said Duncan.

"And how much time does that leave for us to escape this ticking time bomb?" said Randy.

"Let's get out of here." Robin said as he ran off.

"Wait, we can't just leave Spongebob behind." said Sandy.

"No one could have survived the engine blowing up, let's go." said Duncan.

Everyone but Randy left. When he checked to see if no one was looking, he removed his mask and ran off as well. Bugs, Duncan, Robin and Sandy found the escape pods. Got in their own and the pods left the Egg Carrier. Randy found them and entered one before it left.

Sonic's group managed to find the escape pods and used them to get off the Egg Carrier.

Later, on the ground, everyone that got off the ship counted each other.

"Is that everyone?" Sonic said before he realized something, "Wait a minute, where's the scuba diver?"

"Still on the Egg Carrier." Said Randy.

"How'd you even get off the ship?" asked GDN.

"With the help of the ninja." Said Randy, "But someone's still on the ship."

Back on the Egg Carrier, Spongebob was walking very slowly, trying to find a way off the ship. He then saw the escape pods.

"Got to…get off…this…ship." Said Spoongebob.

Spongebob entered an escape pod and it barley left the Egg Carrier before it blew up.

"We did it, we killed Eggman for good." Said Sonic.

"_That's what we thought at the time. Then, the craziest thing happened._" Narrated Sonic.

Suddenly, figures started to appear, the figures turned out to be Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Patrick, Gary and Karen. Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Patrick were in scuba diving suits.

"I can't believe that you dragged me with you again." Squidward told Mr. Krabs.

"I nearly lost me best fry cook, and it isn't happening again." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Where is he?" said Patrick.

"My scanners indicate that he's going to fall on top of one of us any minute now." Said Karen.

"Who?" said Squidward.

The pod that Spongebob's in landed on Squidward. The pod opened up and Spongebob came out of it.

"Hey, how is it that you're on dry land?" said Mr. Krabs.

"Who's asking who?" said Mike.

"I'm asking me boy Spongebob." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Speak for yourself." Mike said before he turned to Spongebob, "What happened to the scuba diving suit?"

"No idea, but…I have…no water." Said Spongebob.

"How about that, he actually did make it." Said Duncan.

Suddenly, Spongebob collapsed on the ground.

"Never mind." Said Duncan.

"Mother nature…managed to…do her…worst… thing to…me." Spongebob said before he closed his own eyes and stopped moving.

"NO! There goes all me future money." Said Mr. Krabs.

"Who says he has to die? Someone here could bring him back to life." Said Beast Boy.

GDN then got an idea.

"Wait I have an idea." GDN turned to Raven, "Raven use your magic to revive the sponge."

Raven knew what GDN is talking about.

"You mean like I did when we were separated and we helped some heroes and one was dead and I used my magic to revive him, I can do that. Mostly because he helped us escape." Said Raven.

Raven sat down next to Spongebob and placed one hand on his heart and the other on his head.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted.

Raven stood up as Spongebob opened his eyes and got back on his feet. He breathed in and out, but found out that he wasn't suffocating.

"I live baby, you threw everything you got at me Mother Nature, but I came back!" said Spongebob.

"What did you do?" asked Mike.

"I used my powers to bring him back to life and to allow him to breathe air." Said Raven.

Mr. Krabs came up with an idea. Raven turned to Mr. Krabs.

"Don't think about using me just to make money." Raven said before turning her eyes red, "Or else I'll eat your soul."

"Okay, perfectly understandable." Mr. Krabs said in fear.

Later, the group was at the future sight of Toon Manor.

'Can't believe I had to use my powers to make other's breath air." Said Raven.

"I can't believe that Shaggy has some unusual speed." Said Duncan.

"I can't believe you used me to make money." Said Shaggy.

"Never mind that." Said Bugs.

"One other thing, should we go our own ways?" said Spongebob.

'Who says we should. We just defeated the most evilest man on the planet. If we stick together, we can do anything. No villain will be able to stop us. We should live together." Said Sonic.

"Rut where?" said Scooby.

"This place looks good. Being the one that said it and for being an adult, I call owner of the mansion." Said Bugs.

"Mansion?" said Max.

"There's going to be lots of people living here." Said Bugs.

"I call co-owner." Said Spongebob.

"You can't just call co-owner that easily." Said Duncan.

'Yes he can. His willingness to sacrifice himself to save us is what should make him the co-owner of Toon Manor." Said Bugs.

"Toon Manor eh? I like it, all in favor of calling our new home Toon Manor, say aye." Said Spongebob.

"AYE!" everyone said.

"Now let's get to work." Said Spongebob.

"_So we got building supplies and worked for weeks building Toon Manor. When it was done, it looked like Bruce Wayne's mansion as many of you already know. We stayed in the mansion, fighting evil when it came, from not very threating threats like Professor Calamitous, to dangerous foes like Skulker._" Narrated Spongebob as the flashback ended.

"So you see, that's why we live with each other." Said Bugs.

"And how we know who Eggman is." Said Roxanne.

"It all makes sense now." Said Mikey.

Suddenly, the first Robot Dragon Ninja broke into the mansion and his head fell off.

"Little help here?" said Robot Dragon.

"What's with the British accent?" said Randy.

"Are you British? Because Cunningham is a very popular name in England." Said Cat.

Spongebob grabbed Robot Dragon's head and put it back on the body.

"What was that for, it's obviously one of Eggman's robots." Said Sonic.

"He's a gentleman." Said Spongebob.

"Now that that's over with, I'm going to-"Robot Dragon stopped when he saw E-91 II, "Hubba, hubba."

A romantic tune played as the two robots approached each other.

"Where's that music coming from?" said E-91 II.

Spongebob turned off the radio.

"I swear, the moment needed something." Said Spongebob.

"You're very handsome, let's fight evil togeather." Said E-91 II.

"Sure." Robot Dragon said before one of his arms fell off, "I'll get that."

Robot Dragon grabbed his arm and reattached it.

"Let's go." Said Robot Dragon.

The two robots left the mansion.

"Great, now who's going to repair the hole?" said Bugs.

"On it." Spongebob left the room and came back with building supplies.

"Wow, two of Eggman's robots that betrayed him, I could imagine how he's feeling right about now." Said Sonic.

Back at Eggman's lair, Nega Dragon was beating Eggman up.

"You said that he'd be of good use." Said Nega Dragon.

"How was I supposed to know that he'd betray me?" said Eggman, "At least I still have an army of them."

"An army of British gentlemen." Said Nega Dragon.

Suddenley, Two Headed Parrot entered the base.

"We want to join the league." Said the top head.

"Yeah." Said the body head.

"You're in." said Nega Dragon.

Suddenly, a kraang droid entered the room carrying something.

"A flyer that is a flyer for a competition that is called the X-Games." Said the Kraang.

"What?" Nega Dragon took the flyer and looked at it and got an idea, "I think I have an idea on how to take over the world."


End file.
